sombras del pasado
by La pingu98
Summary: una nueva pingüina llega al zoo de central park, pero con ella también llegan oscuros recuerdos sobre pasado de Skipper... ¿que les sucedió a Manfredy y a johson en realidad? ¿por que Skipper no tuvo el valor de decirlo? MI PRIMER FIC!
1. introducción

**Hola! Este es mi primer fic, quiero dejarles claro que lo que esté en negrita son recuerdos, sucesos pasados, sueños o narraciones, lo que esté en cursiva son pensamientos… sean buenos y dejen rewiews! Bueno les dejo sin mas la historia, disfruten!**

**Capítulo1: introducción **

**La niebla esa noche era espesa , entre callejones y callejones solo se veían charcos de agua y algunas ratas hurgando en cajas abandonadas; una figura negra atraviesa el callejón a gran velocidad, dejando pequeñas hondas en uno de los múltiples charcos, cuando el agua se calma se puede apreciar otra figura persiguiendo a la primera desde el techo de los edificios…**

**De repente esta salta hasta el suelo, lo que hace que la primera figura frene en seco, quedando expuesta a la luz: por su forma se podía apreciar que era un pingüino, pero estaba cubierto por una clase de traje ninja negro que cubría todo su cuerpo, a exepción de sus patas, pico y su ojo izquierdo que estaba cubierto con una lente color rojo brillante,(su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por el traje) lo cual hacía que su ojo se tornara rojo, no se podía asegurar que en realidad ese fuera su verdadero color, tampoco se podía apreciar si era un chico o una chica, tampoco hablaba, al parecer era mudo, pero no era sordo , y llevaba una pequeña bolsa en su aleta derecha. –acaso creiste que te saldrías con la tuya?-preguntó la figura que había saltado desde los edificios saliendo a la luz: tenía la cabeza cuadrada, postura firme, pecho inflado y una voz autoritaria. su nombre: Skipper.**

**-Grr…-le respondió el ninja con una mirada de odio. –vamos Russel, tu sabias que quedarías acorralado- dijo Manfredy apareciendo tras su espalda haciendo que el ninja (cuyo nombre es Russel) se sobresaltara. –podemos hacerlo por las buenas o lo haremos por las malas. Devuelve esos diamantes ahora! –le amenazó Johnson , refiriendose a la pequeña bolsa mientas salía por otro lado a la luz. Empezaron a acercarse para quitarle la bosa y atraparlo.**

**Pero, rápidamente usó acciones evasivas saltando por encima de sus cabezas para atacarlos con una navaja con la que solía atacar a sus enemigos. Intentó clavarséla en la espalda a Manfredy, pero Skipper rápidamente le bloqueó el golpe con una patada en su aleta, haciéndole soltar la navaja; Johnson se lanzó sobre Russel, pero él lo esquivó rodando por el suelo hasta llegar donde había caído la navaja para atacar de nuevo y se lanzó sobre Skipper, logrando lastimarle la aleta con una herida profunda, pero no era muy grave, así que le dio tiempo para esquivar un segundo ataque de su enemigo y hacerlo caer tras golpearle sus patas con esta intención. Russel cayó al suelo y quedó inmóvil en el suelo inconciente o al menos eso creyeron… Skipper y los otros dos se acercaron lentamente, Johnson iba adelante lo cual aprovechó Russel, salto del suelo y en menos de un segundo le clavó la navaja en el estómago y lo dejó fuera de combate. Mafredy sin pensarlo dos veces se interpuso en el ataque que iba dirigido a Skipper que se encontraba en estado de shock, y quedó herido en el suelo ya que Russel le dio en el cuello. Skipper intento noquearlo para evitar que escapara, nunca lo dejaría que se fuera así nada más dejando a sus hombres gravemente heridos. Pero Russel para evitar que lo noqueara, le lanzó una especie de red de luz que cada borde de esta se pegaba fuertemente al muro, dándole tiempo para escapar… Skipper logró zafarse luego de estar un minuto entero luchando con la red, voltió a todos lados: no había señal de Russel. Corrió hacia donde estaba Mafredy: no tenia señales de vida. Luego fue hacia donde esta Johnson: aún respiraba pero por el estado en que se encontraba era más que obvio que no podría salvarse.**

**Skipper calló de rodillas y gritó al cielo-****DESCUBRIRÉ QUIÉN ERES RUSSEL! LO JURO!... LO JURO!...-**

Desde antes de este incidente Russel era el peor enemigo de Skipper, Mafredy y Johnson. Siempre lo perseguían ya que siempre robaba cosas de valor, secuestraba otros animales e incluso personas para pedir rescate o acecinarlas. Pero luego de asesinar a sus compañeros Skipper lo buscaba a cada minuto con tal de cobrar venganza, pero Russel siempre escapaba y la moyoria de las veces lo dejaba herido o inconsciente. Varios años después tuvo que abandonar esta idea de venganza porque lo transfirieron a Dinamarca donde conoció a Hans y por razones desconocidas se convirtió en el enemigo publico número1 de este país, luego huyó a nueva york donde conoció a K owalski, cabo y se reencontró con su hermano rico, poco después conocieron al doctor espiráculo y se fueron a vivir en el zoológico donde su vida había sido tranquila… hasta ahora…


	2. el traslado

**Capitulo2: el traslado**

_-oye Alice, a que hora llegará esa hembra?-_

Preguntó una voz a través del walki-toki (**no sé como se escribe! xD**)

- como a las tres de la tarde mas o menos, no sé por que quieren más animales, no son mas que suficientes ya!-

Respondió malhumoradamente una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes. Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que un telescopio salía de la base de concreto del habitad de los pingüinos…

-Kowalski informe de avance- ordenó Skipper al pingüino que tenia la vista dentro del lente del telescopio

-bueno Skipper, según la información que he acumulado el nuevo habitante será una hembra, viene del zoo de Canadá y es poco probable que sea una especie nueva, ya que no han preparado ningún habitad.-

Skipper meditó esas palabras -Mmmmm… Al menos tienes idea de que animal se trata?- .

–negatorio Skipper- en eso interrumpe el pingüino mas joven de todos levantando una aleta para pedir la palabra –por que no vamos al almacén para ver quien es el nuevo habitante del zoo?-.

-buena idea, bien muchachos vamos a ver de que se trata.- dijo el capitán saliendo por la escotilla seguido por los demás…bueno casi todos.

-bjhbiibjbbiordf!- dijo Rico señalando el reloj de la pared que marcaba que apenas eran la una de la tarde, ¿Por qué salir ahora si la nueva llegaba dentro de 2 horas?. Al ver esto todos bajaron de la escalerilla, en eso entra Marlene por la entrada principal muy emocionada

- chicos, chicos a que no adivinan? Vendrá una nueva compañera!... quizás mi nueva compañera ¿no es grandioso?-

Todos se le quedan mirando serios

–que?-.

–ya sabíamos todo eso Marlene, es una chica, viene de Canadá y… AUCH!- skipper había callado a cabo con un "estate quieto" en la nuca.

– cabo! Esa información es confidencial! Que tal si es un espia?-.

–que! Yo, una espia?- le reprochó Marlene con el ceño fruncido.

–nunca se puede ser demasiado confiado chiquita- le responde Skipper con una mirada coqueta -además que tal si fueras un frailecillo con un disfraz de Marlene ¿EH HANS!-

Rápidamente se abalanza sobre ella y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, el ya la tenia de cabeza, sosteniéndola de una pata y la agitaba. –CREISTE QUE CAERIA EN TU VIEJO TRUCO, EH? AHORA VERAS, QUITATE ESE TRAJE!-

ella no comprendía nada, y gritaba cosas como "que heces!" "sueltame ya!" "te volviste loco!"…

luego de estarla agitando durante un minuto completo se dio cuenta que en verdad era Marlene y se sintió avergonzado por haber parecido un tonto formando tanto escándalo, así que la soltó dejándola caer pesadamente al suelo y luego se hizo el distraído preguntándole a Kowalski si veía señales del camión que traería el traslado. Ella solo se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo mientras le otorgaba una mirada acecina a Skipper.

Cuando vieron el camión llegar y ver como Alice y otros 3 cuidadores bajaban cuidadosamente la caja, fueron rápidamente al almacén para ver de una vez por todas de que animal se trataba, aunque Marlene se quedó en el cuartel de mala gana por órdenes de Skipper, con la excusa de que tal vez fuera peligroso y que era mejor que se quedara "sana y salva" allí. Cuando los cuidadores dejaron a solas la caja ellos salieron de sus escondites.

–Kowalski, análisis!- Kowalski se puso a tomar medidas de la caja con un metro.

– por el tamaño podrá deducir que podria ser un lémur, una nutria, un camaleón o, claro, un pingüino.

-solo hay un forma de averiguarlo, Rico!

Rico entendió rápidamente la orden de su capitán y regurgitó una palanca para que pudiera abrir la caja. Skipper estaba a punto de abrirla cuando un grito de cabo lo detuvo.

-ALERTA ALICE! , ALERTA ALICE!

Rápidamente todos se deslizaron a esconderse detrás de unas cajas amontonadas unas sobre otras (vacias) para ver a los mismos cuidadores llevarse la caja directamente a su habitad correspondiente, porque según escucharon decir a Alice, "los cuidadores del zoo de Canadá dijeron que el espécimen tenia mucha energía y que era mejor ponerla en su nuevo habitad lo mas pronto posible".

-Ski-pe-per…- empezó a balbucear Cabo –se dirigen a nuestro habitad…

Y era cierto, el nuevo inquilino era nada mas y nada menos que una pingüina. Rápidamente se deslizaron a su habitad sin ser vistos. Afortunadamente nadie los vió y llegaron justo a tiempo .

-felicidades, tienen una nueva compañera trátenla bien- les dijo Alice a los pingüinos con cierto tono de molestia como siempre, dejando a los pingüinos solos nuevamente con la caja. Inmediatamente Marlene salió del cuartel ya que había visto todo asomandoce bajo el plato de pescados.

-asi que es un pingüino ¿eh?- dijo Marlene con una sonrisa

-no me había dado cuenta- le respondió Skipper con sarcasmo y molestia. Pero de repente la caja comenzó a agitarse violentamente dado a entender que el pingüino que estaba adentro no estaba muy a gusto y no parecía amistoso…

-necesito un voluntario, ¿Quién se ofrece?- preguntó Skipper a sus soldados. Todos dieron un paso atrás dejando a Cabo delate de ellos. Skipper solo mostró una sonrisa.

_-¿Por qué rayos siempre tengo que ser el voluntario?-_ pensó Cabo abriendo la caja mientras los otros lo veian desde una distancia segura.

-Ho-hola?- preguntó titubeante Cabo mirando al oscuro fondo de al caja, al parecer no había nadie...

-Mmmm… que alivio, tal parece que no hay na…-

Cabo no pudo terminar su frase ya que una sombra proveniente del fondo de al caja le dio una fuerte patada en la cara, lanzándolo muy cerca de donde los demás se escondían.

-Cabo!- grito Skipper corriendo hacia él, por si el pingüino misterioso salía de la caja dispuesto a atacarlo nuevamente.

-Auch… estoy bien Skipper- le dijo Cabo reincorporándose.

-Skipper?... ¿en verdad eres tú?- preguntó una voz femenina que provenía del interior de la caja. Esa voz le era muy familiar a Skipper…

-¿Rachel?- preguntó Skipper con cara de intriga y sorpresa mientras que la figura salía a la luz… era una pingüina de la estatura de Rico, sus ojos eran azul zafiro al igual que lo demás pingüinos, era un poco delgada, tenia pestañas cortas apenas visibles, y tenia una cicatriz en el ojo derecho

-Echel?- pregunto Rico con la misma expresión en el rostro

-¿la conocen?- pregunto Marlene confundida al igual que lo estaban Cabo y Kowalski.

-¿Cómo no conocerla? Es mi prima!-

-TU QUE!- preguntaron Cabo Marlene y Kowalski a coro.

-así como lo escucharon señores, déjenme presentarme: mi nombre es Rachel, mi rango militar es sargento y es un placer conocerlos a todos- dijo ella para luego saludar a sus primos con un fuerte abraso que los estaba estrangulando a ambos, tenia mucha fuerza para ser una chica, pero es un poco obvio si es un familiar de Rico…

-creo que es mejor si entramos- dijo Skipper safandose de la aleta de Rachel –le debo a mi equipo una larga explicación-

Todos asintieron y bajaron al cuartel para descubrir que demonios era lo estaba pasando…

**Que les parece? Quiero agradecer enormemente a ReshiramJones por ser la primera en comentar mi fic. Leí tu comentario como 15 veces ese dia! XD que bueno que halla gustado. Bye! **

**Reviews porfa! **


	3. un gusto conocerte!¿otra vez?

**Hola gente! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que estaba de vacaciones y no tenia computadora ¬¬. Y no te preocupes Chicajamón, trataré de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda ;).**

**Capitulo3: un gusto conocerte…¿otra vez?**

Todos entraron en la base y se sentaron en la mesa. cada uno hacia algo diferente: Cabo estaba chocando la punta de sus aletas, Marlene esperaba pacientemente que alguien hablara, Kowalski tenia una expresión impaciente y un poco molesta en el rostro, Rico estaba completamente indiferente a la situación ya que se encontraba leyendo una revista sobre armas explosivas, Rachel movia la cabeza hacia todos lados viendo asombrada el búnker y Skipper no le quitaba la vista de encima a su prima.

-pensé que habías muerto- habló por fin.

-pues según vez es obvio que yo sigo viva Skip-

-sabes que no me gusta que me llames "Skip" Rachel-

-alguien podría explicarme que sucede aquí!- grito Kowalski con las aletas al cielo

-relájate cabeza de pino de boliche- le dijo Rachel despreocupadamente volteando a ver a Skipper en señal que el empezara a explicar.

-¿_dijo pino de boliche?- _pensó para si un muy ofendido Kowalski

-bueno- empezó a hablar Skipper –Rachel es mi prima, hija única de la hermana de mi papá, es tres años mayor que yo por lo que se fue de casa antes que Rico y yo, no vivíamos muy lejos solo a un par de horas usando el desliz. Cuando yo empecé mi carrera militar no sabia nada sobre ella. Pero un día me entere que cuando ella había ido a visitar a sus padres en el polo sur la casa donde vivian explotó. Los militares llegaron a la conclusión que el estallido se debió a una fuga de gas y que todos se encontraban adentro cuando sucedió. No encontraron sus cuerpos pero el coronel dijo que seguramente sus restos habían sido incinerados por las cenizas calientes.

-si, pero logre salir antes de que explotara- dijo Rachel muy orgullosa que al parecer ya había superado ese trauma de perder a sus padres de esa forma

-pero los documentos dijeron que…-

-por favor! ¿a quien le vas a creer mas?¿a un monton de papeles odiosos o a tu prima favorita en carne y hueso?-

Skipper dio un resoplido fastidiado, ella no era su prima favorita, a menos que tuviera que arrojarla a un pozo lleno de tiburones… cuando eran niños ella era fastidiosa, orgullosa, altanera y algo psicópata como Rico, y al parecer en todos esos años no había cambiado nada.

-entonces desde que eran niños nunca mas se han visto?- preguntó Cabo a la pingüina.

-exactamente Gabo-

-soy cabo-

-si como sea, y ellos están tan felices de verme como yo a ellos ¿verdad Rico?-

El se asomó un momento por encima de la revista sin mucho animo.

-nop-

Dijo Rico y volvió a ocultar su cara traz la revista

-hay por favor Rico! Al menos me extrañaste mucho ¿verdad?-

-ah ha- le respondió sin asomar su cabeza

En eso entra el rey Julien acompañado como siempre por Mort y Boris

-hola monjas, ¿tienen algún cepillo de dientes que me puedan prestar? Lo necesito para rascar mi…-

El rey no pudo terminar su oración ya que quedó mudo al ver al ser mas hermoso que había visto en su vida. Una pingüinita con pestañas cortas, ojos azul zafiro brillantes en los cuales quedo perdido… era como un ángel. Salió corriendo hacia ella quitando de un empujón a todos los que habían en frente

- hola, pechocha dama le gustaría ser mi reina y mandar a mis muchos súbditos?- le preguntó con voz seductora a tiempo que le tomaba una aleta y se agachaba

Rachel vió la corona en la cabeza del lémur y luego vio a sus súbditos un poco mas atrás

-aaww, pero es la cosa mas hermosa que he visto…- dijo ella con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes

-entonces, es un si?- pregunto con toda esperanza el lémur

Rachel ignoro por completo lo que julien dijo haciéndolo a un lado y corriendo a abrazar al mas pequeño de los lémures

-¿acaso no es la cosa mas tierna y esponjosa que han visto en sus vidas?- dijo cargando a Mort en sus brazos mientras el reía

-je,je hola soy mort-

-hola mort mi nombre es Rachel- dijo con un tono como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé

-espera ¿Qué? ¿mort? Ese mort? Pero si es mi esclavo!- le reclamo Julien levantándose del suelo totalmente ofendido

- en primera: es adorable. En segunda: que cruel. En tercera: que asco! Apenas te acabo de conocer no voy a casarme contigo. En cuarta: lárgate de aquí.

Julien se va a su hábitat cabizbajo mientras que Rachel se despide amistosamente de Mort.

-oye quisieras ir a mi casa mañana, para conocernos mejor- le pregunto Marlene cuando los lémures se fueron

-por supuesto mañana a las 900-

-mmm no se lo que significa, pero esta bien-

Luego de eso Marlene se va a su casa ya que los pingüinos ya se iban a dormir. Todos fueron a sus respectivas literas mientras que Rachel improvisó una cama de palomitas de maíz

-**luces fuera-** hablo la computadora del cuartel mientras que todos se deslizaban hacia un profundo sueño…


	4. vida de cuadritos

**Capitulo4:vida de cuadritos**

La noche estaba bastante tranquila, ni siquiera el rey lémur había hecho una de sus comunes ruidosas fiestas, tal vez por el hecho que seguía deprimido por el rechazo de esa pingüina mas temprano ese mismo día, y por lo tanto los pingüinos y demás animales pudieron dormir tranquilos. En el cuartel solo se escuchaban ronquidos de parte de los soldados, por otro lado Skipper parecía tener una pesadilla por que estaba gimiendo y pateando e incluso balbuceando cosas sin sentido…

**Skipper corría de un lado a otro en un callejón que no parecía tener fin, estaba oscuro, húmedo, y por si fuera poco había muy poca luz. Después de estar corriendo por lo que parecía una eternidad, finalmente se topó con una lámpara que colgaba desde lo que podría decirse que era un techo, pero ilógicamente estaba suspendida en el aire. Skipper queda congelado al ver que Russel sale a la luz con Mafredy sujetado por una de sus aletas y amenazándolo con su clásica navaja con la otra.**

**-Skipper, ayúdame!- le suplico mafredy con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**Skipper corrió hacia ellos lo mas rápido que sus cortas patas le permitían pero le parecía que ellos se alejaban cada vez mas y mas.**

**-adiós Skipper- gimió Mafredy justo antes de sentir como esa navaja lo atravesaba **

**-NOOOO!-**

Skipper despertó jadeando y sudando (a pesar de ser un ave) . vió que todos seguían dormidos y miró el reloj: las 3:00 a.m. se levantó para buscar un poco de leche en la nevera, a ver si le ayudaba a dormirse de nuevo.

-_por que tuve esa pesadilla? Dejé de tener sueños como esos hace años-_ pensó para si mismo mientras movía cosas dentro de la nevera buscando su preciada leche tibia. Estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió a alguien hablarle por la espalda.

-hola Skipper-

-AAAh!- Skipper cortó su grito tapándose el pico. Para sorpresa de Skipper el ser que le había hablado era nada menos que Rachel que estaba bebiendo tranquilamente una taza de leche de la cual se podía ver salir un poco de vapor caliente

-Rachel! ¿Qué haces merodeando por el cuartel a estas horas?-

-bueno, resulta que una de las bolsas de palomitas de maíz de mi cama tenia una gran fuga y todos las semillas se salieron, y si me lo preguntas es bastante incomodo dormir con todos esos granos en tu espalda- dijo viendo su espalda con una expresión de dolor- asi que fui a buscar otra bolsa del almacén. Cuando regresé no podía pegar el ojo así que decidí tomarme esta delicia caliente para que me ayudara a dormir- concluyó tomando otro sorbo de la taza.

-ya veo… oye! ¿esa es mi leche?-

-hemm… pues si, ¿por?-

-arg, por nada- dijo entre dientes Skipper. No era nada extraño que ella tomara las cosas sin preguntar.

-Skipper… ¿estás sudando? Te ves mas pálido de lo normal- le dijo ella viéndolo fijamente. El se dio cuenta de esto y se limpió rápidamente el sudor y le mostró una sonrisa nerviosa.

-te sientes bien?-

-heee, si, si claro, estoy perfecto- habló nerviosamente el pingüino de cabeza cuadrada cerrando la nevera

-y ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hacías despierto a esta hora?-

-esteee… yo, emm… me caí de la cama!- inventó rápidamente con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz. Rachel lo miró seria de aletas cruzadas.

-sé que te sucede algo. No te preocupes, puedes decírmelo confía en mí- le dijo con un tono amable mientras lo seguía a su cama. Skipper la miró con una caja levantada

-claaaaro- dijo con tono sarcástico- igual que la ultima vez? Cuando te pedí que no le dijeras a nadie que me escapaba por las noches al lago a ver a esa chica mientras todos dormían?- ella solo se encogió de hombros

-escucha… no quiero y tampoco necesito tu ayuda y no hay nada que puedas hacer por mi… así que ve a dormir si es que quieres que te de permiso para ir mañana al habitad de Marlene ¿quedó claro?-

Ella no contestó, solo se fue a acostar en su cama que se encontraba justo al lado de la puerta del laboratorio de Kowalski y se acomodó dándole la espalda a las demás literas. El resto de la noche pasó lentamente, y fue el doble de larga para el capitán que le costó mucho dormir sin que una pesadilla le interrumpiera el sueño. A la mañana siguiente la alarma empezó a sonar a las 6:00AM en punto.

-Rico, Rico- dijo Kowalski con voz soñolienta y los ojos cerrados mientras sacudía a Rico que se encontraba en la litera de abajo –es tu turno de apagar la alarma-.

-ya voy- dijo Rico levantándose de la litera para apagar ese ruidoso aparato. Al llegar al frente de la maquina desvió su vista hacia la cama de su prima, se sorprendió de no verla allí. Apagó la alarma sin ver lo que hacia y de repente sintió que sus pupilas se hacían pequeñitas por un gran dolor en su aleta derecha. Al dirigirle la mirada se dio cuenta que el dolor se debía a una piraña con ojos enormes y dientes que se salian de su boca que estaba mordiendo una buena parte de su aleta.

-AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!- empezó a gritar mientras corria por toda la base gritando de dolor y tratando de que ese infernal pez soltara su aleta.

-Rico! ¿Por qué demonios haces tanto esca…- Skipper vio lo que estaba mordiendo la aleta de rico- PIRAÑA!-

Kowalski y Cabo se levantaron para ayudar tirando de Rico a un lado, mientras que Skipper tiraba del pez al lado opuesto. Cuando finalmente la piraña se soltó todos se cayeron de espaldas hacia el lado que habían estando tirando. El pez había quedado entre las aletas de Skipper e intentó morderle el rostro mientras que él gritaba aterrado.

-YA BASTA!- gritó Rachel a lo cual la piraña se quedó quieta mirándola. –creo que ya nos divertimos lo suficiente- dijo arrebatándoselo de sus aletas a un aterrado Skipper -se supone que solo atacarías al pingüino con cicatriz-.

Rachel devolvió al diabólico pez a una pequeña pecera

-buen chico "colmillo"- dijo dándole al pez un buen pedazo de tocino el cual empezó a devorarlo feliz.

-¿nos divertimos?, ¿al de la cicatriz?, ¿"colmillo"?- preguntó confundido Kowalski quitándose de encima a Rico el cual había caído sobre él.

-no vas a decirme que no te das cuenta. YO hice todo esto: sabia que Rico apagaría la alarma hoy y decidí hacerle una pequeña broma…-

-pero, ¿Cómo sabias que Rico era el encargado de apagar la alarma hoy?- preguntó cabo

-fácil- dijo sacando tras su espalda una carpeta que tenia escrito en rojo "confidencial" en la portada –solo realicé investigación anoche-.

Skipper había perdido la paciencia

-EN PRIMER LUGAR ESOS DOCUMENTOS SON CONFIDENCIALES- le gritó arrebatándole los papeles -EN SEGUNDO LUGAR TU "PEQUEÑA BROMITA" PUDO COSTARLE LA ALETA A MI SOLDADO, EN TERCER LUGAR AHORA TE PONDRÉ EN ROJO EN EL PIZARRON Y NO PODRAS IR AL HABITAD DE MARLENE ¿ENTIENDES?-

Ella lo miró unos momentos con cara de enojo y luego se encerró en el laboratorio tirando la puerta. Los demás se quedaron mirando con el pico abierto la reacción de su líder, incluso Rico estaba impresionado.

-y ustedes que están mirando? A TRABAJAR!- todos salieron corriendo asustados hacia un lado diferente, mientras que Skipper cortaba un imán con la forma de Rachel y la pegó en la sección roja del pizarrón. La puerta del laboratorio se abre lentamente y deja asomar una cabeza la cual sonrió al ver que todos estaban ocupados, así que salió por la escotilla sin hacer el menor de los ruidos llevándose una bolsa consigo y se dirigió al parque…


	5. Recuerdos

**Capitulo5: Recuerdos**

Rachel caminó un rato por el césped hasta llegar a la orilla del lago. Se sentó a la orilla del muelle dejado que sus patas colgasen en el aire. Vió por un rato como el sol aún se dejaba reflejar en el agua tranquila del estanque, al igual que aquel domingo saliendo el sol en las aguas de aquella laguna ártica, aún podía recordar ese día como si hubiese sido ayer…

**-papi ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó con voz aguda una pequeña pingüinita con ojos azul zafiro muy grandes y brillantes, tal vez debidos a su corta edad.**

**-voy a trabajar tengo un llamado muy importante en el cuartel y me necesitan- le respondió su padre tomando una gorra verde en la cual se podían apreciar 3 estrellas doradas. Al escuchar esto la inocente sonrisa se borró del rostro del pequeño pingüino**

**-pero… ¿hoy no ibas a pasar el resto del día conmigo?…-**

**El pingüino notó la triste mirada de su pequeña hija. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de su rostro.**

**-soy el coronel de escuadrón ártico ¿recuerdas? Si me llaman es que hay algún problema. Pero te prometo que lo recompensaré ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-si señor- le respondió con un saludo militar. Ella soñaba llegar a ese rango militar cuando tuviera la edad suficiente para entrar a la milicia.**

**Ella y su madre fueron a la puerta para despedir al pingüino con la aleta.**

**-tu fuiste capitana antes de yo nacer ¿cierto mamá?- preguntó luego de perder de vista a su padre.**

**-si Rachel. Pero cando naciste dejé lo de ser militar para cuidarte- le contestó dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hija.**

**2 días después…**

**-¿papá? ¿Que sucede?- preguntó Rachel despertándose al sentir a alguien sentarse en su cama. El la miró con ternura.**

**- levántate, te tengo una sorpresa-**

**Ella se levantó algo confundida y se fue con su padre agarrada de su aleta. Eran aproximadamente las 5:30 de la mañana cuando se encaminaron por un sendero lleno de nieve, ella estaba a punto de caer dormida en medio del camino a quien sabe donde; bueno esperaba que al menos su padre tuviera idea hacia donde se dirigían… de repente el frenó su paso de golpe y mostro una sonrisa.**

**-ya llegamos-**

**Era una pequeña laguna, rodeada por grandes paredes de hielo, haciendo que el agua quedara encerrada allí, al igual que una piscina. Rachel recordó como disfrutó ese día moviendo el agua donde se veía el reflejo del sol naciente de ese nuevo y glorioso día con su padre y su madre acompañándolos con una cesta llena de pescados para el desayuno.**

Rachel volvió al presente al escuchar a una familia de patos graznando cerca de allí. En eso recordó la bolsa que se había llevado consigo, buscó entre un millón de cosas hasta encontrar una foto que fue tomada el día que fueron a la laguna. Eran su padre William con ojos verdes como el pasto, a su lado su madre Sara con ojos azul zafiro; en medio de ambos estaba Rachel de pequeña, con sus ojos grandes y sorprendentemente sin su cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

En el zoo Skipper empezaba a dar instrucciones de entrenamiento diario a sus soldados, sin embargo no estaba tan alerta como de costumbre, no paraba de pensar en el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, simplemente no podía borrar de su mente el momento en que su viejo compañero fue atravesado por ese mortal objeto de metal manipulado por Russel, arrebatándole la vida. Cabo se dio cuenta de los pensamientos de su líder y decidió hablar con él.

-Skipper ¿te sucede algo? ¿te sientes enfermo?-

-nada de eso joven Cabo. Es solo que… tengo algunos asuntos personales por atender y ni yo mismo sé como solucionarlo…- Cabo sintió la tristeza en la mirada de su líder que no lo miraba precisamente a él, sino un punto fijo de la isla de concreto.

-podemos hablar, si quieres-

-no gracias cabo, tengo que poner en orden mis ideas por mi cuenta- cabo meneó la cabeza en forma negativa.

-de acuerdo, pero recuerda el lema del pingüino "nunca nades solo"-

- … -

-lo dejo a tu conciencia- concluyó lanzándose al estanque para empezar con técnicas de combate acuático.

-_nunca nades solo…-_ pensó para sus adentros el capitán mientras se zambullía en el agua.

En esos momentos estaba Rachel llegando al zoo. Al ver la hora del reloj recordó su compromiso

-vaya, casi lo olvido, tengo que ir donde Marlene- vió a los demás pingüinos entrenando, pero logró escabullirse sin ser vista hasta el hábitat de la nutria, la cual estaba haciendo limpieza a su cueva.

-Marlene! ¿estás aquí?- pregunto asomándose por la entrada

-Rachel! Que bien que Skipper te dejara vernir ¿verdad?-

-hee… si, me dijo que tardara todo el tiempo que quiera- mintió la de la cicatriz en el ojo.

Pasó una hora y las chicas siguieron conversando. Marlene le contaba como era su viejo hogar el acuario de california y su pasión por las guitarras españolas. Rachel le contaba que su carrera militar había quedado congelada después de la explosión de la casa de sus padres ya que el gobierno la había dado por muerta he incluso había tenido su propio funeral.

-guau- dijo la nutria una vez terminado el relato –debe sentirse ¿Cómo lo digo? Debe sentirse extraño que todos piensen que estas muerta, pero estás aquí mismo frente a mi-

-si, es un poco raro, pero tiene su lado bueno-

-¿lado bueno?-

-ajá, no tengo ninguna obligación y las leyes no van conmigo por que prácticamente no existo-

-si supongo- le respondió con una ceja levantada Marlene, su forma de pensar era muy diferente a la suya, pero si quería ser su amiga tendría que dejar ese detalle de lado y buscar cosas que le interesaran a ambas.

Eran cerca de las 2pm cuando los pingüinos finalizaron el entrenamiento y bajaron para descansar en el búnquer.

-bueno chicos, pueden tomarse el resto de la tarde libre. No hay misiones en la agenda para el día de hoy- dijo el capitán con una libreta en la aleta.

-hay un pequeño problema. Rachel sigue en mi laboratorio- le reclamo el científico señalado la puerta de esa habitación. Skipper dio un resoplido mientras abría la puerta para sacar a la pingüina de allí. Al mirar dentro del laboratorio se le abrieron los ojos como platos al no ver a nadie adentro.

-¡Rachel desapareció!- exclamó llamando la atención de todos –Kowalski! Anota a los posibles sospechosos: doctor espiráculo, oficial X, hans…-

Skipper paró de hablar en seco y puso una cara como si hubiese hecho una estupidez

-un momento… estamos hablando de Rachel ¿cierto?-

-así eeeeessss…- dijo el científico con una ceja levantada y alargando la ultima palabra en señal que no entendía a que quería llegar su superior.

-síganme- dijo subiendo por las escaleras –sé exactamente donde está-

En eso Marlene y Rachel ya se estaban despidiendo

-gracias por venir a verme amiga- le agradeció la nutria

-de nada, nos ve…- en eso choca de frente con algo y cae al suelo –auch! ¿Pero que demo…?- se quedo helada al ver que con lo que había chocado era con Skipper que la miraba sin mover un musculo, con las aletas tras la espalda y una mirada molesta hacia su prima que le mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa y falsa.

-jeje... hola Skip- la mirada de su capitán se intensificó aún mas –ay no…- murmuro mirando el suelo.

**20 minutos después…**

-¿esto era necesario?- preguntó Rachel que estaba atada con cuerdas desde el techo dejándola de cabeza, como si se tratase de algún tipo de lámpara.

-¡si!- hablo su capitán –desobedeciste mis ordenes, ahora te quedaras allí hasta que volvamos. Tenemos que ver si todo esta en orden en el zoo- dijo saliendo por la escotilla seguido de sus reclutas que ni siquiera se voltearon a verla.

-¡oigan! No van a dejarme aquí colgada ¿cierto?- la escotilla se cerró -¿chicos? ¡CHICOOOS!-

Era inútil la idea de gritar: no iban a volver… la de la cicatriz dio un resoplido y miro a su alrededor tratando de ver el lado bueno.

-jeje, bueno esto no podría ser peor- justo cuando termino de decir estas palabras todas las luces del cuartel se apagaron de golpe, dejando que solo sus azules ojos fueran lo único que se podía ver en la oscuridad.

-yo y mi bocota…-

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo, me gusto escribirlo aunque me tarde un poco porque tenia que estudiar para unos exámenes del liceo, pero lo importante es que lo escribí ¿no?. Por cierto chicajamon, he estado viendo tu devianart desde antes de empezar a escribir esta historia y sinceramente eres la mejor dibujante que conozco^^. Y quisiera pedirte un pequeñicisicimo favorcillo… ¿podrías diseñar a Rachel? ¿siiiiiiiiiiii? (pongo cara de chorro triste). En fin hasta la próxima!**


	6. tu no me gustas

**Capitulo6: ¡tu no me gustas!**

Rato después de hacer empezado el reconocimiento por el zoo, los pingüinos fueron al hábitat de los lémures a supervisar que no estuvieran haciendo escándalo con sus fiestas. Pero al llegar encontraron a Julien sentado en su trono muy deprimido, muy similar a cuando destruyeron accidentalmente a Lemy, el lémur robótico. Estaba garabateando en una libreta muy concentrado y al parecer sin haber notado la presencia de las "monjas" atrás de él.

Estaba haciendo un dibujo de él junto a Rachel, ambos con una gran corona en la cabeza, sentados en un trono de 2 asientos, dentro de un gran corazón rodeado de corazoncitos con la frase "te quiero mucho…" debajo de ellos (según el porque el no sabe escribir) dejando un espacio para escribir el nombre de la chica el cual aún desconocía. El rey soltó un suspiro antes de empezar a hablar solo

-ella tiene que ser mi reina, si solo supiera su nombre…-

-¿el nombre de quien?- preguntó Cabo con su típico acento británico asomándose por el espaldar del trono, ya que había trepado a el

-AAAHH- gritó de susto el lémur cuya primera reacción fue voltearse para quedar cara a cara con el pingüino, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas al suelo provocando una expresión de dolor en la cara del ave al sentir su caída.

-lo siento por asustarte, ¿estas bien?-

-no… creo que se rompió mi columna vertebral real- respondió casi sin aire sin levantarse del suelo de cemento

-su majestad! ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Boris quien llego corriendo al ver a Julien caer

-¿a los pies reales no les pasó nada?- chilló Mort preocupado abrasando los pies del rey el cual se levantó lleno de furia nada mas sentir las patas del mas pequeño de los lémures tocándolos

-¿!HASTA CUANDO TENGO QUE DECIRTE…!-

-¿!que dejes de gritar como lunático porque agotas mis oídos y mi paciencia!- termino la frase Skipper, que desde que Rachel llegó al zoo estaba con su paciencia mas corta que la cordura de Rico.

-no- dijo el rey pateando a mort hasta el habitad de los babuinos –¿y ustedes que es lo que hacen aquí sin que les diera permiso?-

-¡no necesitamos TU permiso para hacer lo que nos plazca! ¿!Entendido!- dijo Skipper casi gritando

-¡PUES SI! ¡NO PUEDEN VENIR CUANDO SE LES ANTOJE A LASTIMAR A LOS DEMÁS CON SUSTOS INESPERADOS!- le grito el lémur

-¡PARA TU INFORMACIÓN FUE SIN INTENCION! ¡Y AHORA YO TE VOY A MOSTRAR LO QUE ES LASTIMAR REALMENTE A ALGUIEN!- le devolvió el capitán a punto de lanzarse sobre él. Cabo y Kowalski trataron de detenerlo (rico había regurgitado una cámara de video y estaba grabando todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) pero él soltó por encima de ellos dispuesto a darle una paliza a Julien el cual trataba de protegerse con sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Pero de repente Skipper se quedo tieso por unos segundos y al instante cayó de cara al suelo inconsciente y Rachel apareció atrás de él con una aleta levantada dado a entender que ella lo había noqueado.

-lo siento primito pero creo que te excediste un poquito. Y Rico apaga esa cosa porque aquí no habrá ninguna pelea-

-aaaawwww- se desilusionó Rico apagando el aparato

-si! Lo sabia! Sabia que sentías algo por mi- hablo el rey ilusionado

-además de una mescla de asco y algo de perturbación no sé a que te refieres- dijo con una ceja levantada la pingüina y las aletas cruzadas

-lo que yo quiero decir es que yo te gusto porque viniste a protegerme de la monja mandona- respondió seguro señalando al pingüino que seguía de cara en el suelo inconsciente

-¿!Qué!- exclamo ella. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera decir eso?. Primero le pide matrimonio sin siquiera saber su nombre y ahora decía que el le gustaba ¿Qué acaso no tenia cerebro o qué?. Ella estaba a punto de gritarle cuando le surgió una idea ¿Qué tal si jugaba un poco con el? Igual que muchas veces lo hizo cuando era un cabo en el cuartel de Canadá donde paso parte de su vida ilusionando a sus pretendientes para luego dejarlos plantados y reírse de su tristeza. Claro que después de un tiempo todos sabían la jugarreta que le hacia a los chicos y ellos dejaron de seguirla para ir por otras chicas que no jugaran con sus sentimientos. Tal vez después de tanto tiempo podría seguir siendo divertido, aunque en aquellos tiempos jugaban con los chicos como si fueran juguetes por días, solo usaría a Julien por unos momentos, los suficientes para que la dejara en paz y aprendiera que A ELLA NO LE GUSTABA.

-pues claro- dijo con un tono mas amable –¿y ya te había dicho que creo que eres muy atractivo?-

-¿Qué?- empezó a hablar Kowalski –pero ayer le dijiste que no querias…-

Rachel rápidamente le cerró el pico para que no hablara

-¿quieres callarte cabeza de pino de boliche?- le susurró sin soltar su pico -yo sé lo que hago-

-_es mejor que no te acostumbres a llamarme así-_ pensó él mientras se safaba su pico de su fuerte aleta

-entonces- continuó volviéndose a Julien -cuando crees que será la boda?-

-no sé. ¿tal vez mañana? ¿o quizás hoy? ¿tu que crees Mmm…?- preguntó el

-Rachel. Mi nombre es Rachel- le completó ella

-ya veo- le contesto a tiempo que escribía su nombre en su dibujo sin que nadie lo viera.

-pero antes hay que empezar por lo principal en una pareja de novios ¿no?- preguntó ella tomándolo de las manos. El captó inmediatamente el mensaje y cerró los ojos esperando un beso de ella; por fin su reino tendría una reina con la cual mandar a los súbditos, pero por ley el tendría solo un poco mas de poder; luego buscarían una corona espectacular para ella, pero no mas espectacular que la suya.

-AAAAHHHH-

Fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de recibir una fuerte patada en la cara por parte de "su prometida". Sintió que voló por los aires hasta caer dentro del basurero que estaba a orillas del habitad el cual se volteó al tener el peso del lémur dentro de el derramando basura por los alrededores. Boris se escondió atrás del trono con miedo de la pingüina.

-bueno, creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Rachel mientras cargaba a Skipper aún desmayado a los otros pingüinos que la miraban con el pico abierto a mas no poder…

**Creo que me ha quedado un poco corto el cap, pero si lo hacia mas largo no iba a tener tiempo de subirlo hoy porque voy de salida de viaje y quería dejarles uno ya hecho. Grax por los reviews y espero las criticas buenas y malas con los brazos abiertos. Nos vemos! **


	7. las pesadillas continúan

**Capitulo7: las pesadillas continúan**

-¿que?- pregunto el líder de los pingüinos volviendo en sí. Primero tubo una vista borrosa pero al aclararse vio que estaba acostado en su litera con una toalla húmeda en su frente; a su lado estaban Kowalski y cabo con cara preocupada que luego fue cambiando a una de alivio al ver a su superior despertar.

-vaya! Al fin despierta el bello durmiente- le bromeó el científico con una sonrisa

-¿kowalski? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-

-casi 2 horas capitán- le contesto en su lugar Cabo retirándole la toalla mientras skipper se bajaba de su litera

-¿dónde está Rico?- preguntó al notar la ausencia del experto en armas

-para mí, quisiera que en este momento el estuviera en un pozo lleno de leopardos marinos!- respondió en su lugar de mala gana Rachel que estaba dentro de una jaula puesta sobre el suelo junto a la puerta del laboratorio.

-puech tu deheriach estar allí poque tu erech mas goda!- le devolvió el dentro de una jaula al igual que ella pero a un lado del televisor.

-¿¡como! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. Yo hago ejercicio todos los días para mantener mi delgada figura-

Todos en el cuartel se le quedaron viendo en un incomodo silencio el cual Cabo decidió romper

-de hecho Rachel…-

-¡ok lo admito, tal vez estoy un poquito gorda! ¡pero soy un pingüino, es algo obvio! ¿algún problema?- grito ella con aletas cruzadas sin dejar terminar de hablar al cadete

-y creo que este es el momento en que pregunto… ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? ¿Por qué están en jaulas?- preguntó el líder a su teniente al ver a sus reclutas encerrados y llenos de golpes y arañazos

-es una larga historia- comenzó a hablar –todo empezó cuando volvimos al cuartel…-

**Cabo estaba acostando con mucho esfuerzo a su capitán inconsciente, era muy difícil para un pingüino de su edad tener que llevar a un adulto a la segunda litera mas alta. Ya había logrado que su cabeza quedara dentro de ella pero el resto de su cuerpo aún estaba sobre las alzadas aletas de Cabo que ya no soportaría mucho mas**

**-kowalski ¿me ayudas un momento?- dijo con mucho esfuerzo mientras una gota de sudor pasaba por su frente**

**-lo lamento cabito pero estoy un poco ocupado con esta señora-**

**-señorita, por favor- le dijo de aletas cruzadas mientas que el teniente le iluminaba la cara con una linterna de mano en un rincón oscuro del cuartel**

**-¿ahora me dirás como escapaste de las cuerdas?- le pregunto a pocos centímetros de su cara tratando de intimidarla sin mucho éxito**

**-no- le respondió con una sonrisa malévola.**

**-¡por favor!- grito al aire alejándose de su cara –¡ya me has dicho "no" 32 veces!-**

**-en realidad 34 con esta-**

**-¿¡las has estado contando!-**

**-¿me dan una manito por favor?- insistió el cadete**

**-¡NO!- le gritaron al mismo tiempo antes de volver a su discusión. No valía la pena tratar que ellos le ayudasen… pero tal vez Rico si.**

**El demente estaba acostado de panza apoyando su cabeza en sus aletas mientras veía en la tele una persecución en auto entre la policía y unos rateros**

**-oye rico necesito un poco de ayuda ¿puedes venir aquí?-**

**-etoy ocupado- le contesto sin molestase a voltear a verlo**

**-Rico! Por favor me duelen mis aletas ya no puedo resistir…-**

**El experto en armas le subió volumen al televisor para no escucharlo**

**-¿¡es enserio!- gritó el mas joven cruzándose de aletas olvidando por un momento a quien estaba cargando obteniendo como resultado que le cayera encima y no poder levantarse. **

**-¿ya me lo vas decir?- le insistió el teniente**

**-no-**

**-¿y ahora?-**

**-no-**

**-¿ahora?-**

**-no-**

**-¿Qué me dices ahora?-**

**-¡TE DIJE QUE NO!- le gritó antes de ir a buscar la bolsa con todas sus pertenencias que había metido detrás del trofeo de pescado disecado.**

**-Cabo, creo que Skipper te cayó encima- le bromeo con una sonrisa al cadete que seguía inmóvil en el suelo**

**-no me digas- le respondió sarcástico –al menos podrías quitármelo de encima ¿sabias?-**

**-mmm… no, mejor hazlo tú- dijo cerrando la compuerta para luego ir a su cama. Rico al notar esto empezó a reírse por lo bajito, pero ella no le tomo importancia y se encogió de hombros. La pingüina se sentó en ella y empezó a buscar sus sardinas que había guardado en su pequeña bolsa… lo que menos esperaba era encontrar una trampa para ratones activada dentro de ella que le aprisionó la aleta**

**-AHHHH…- empezó a gritar para luego tratar de quitárselo desesperadamente tirando de ella. Kowalski solo dio unos pasos con cara indiferente y presionó la palanca de esta liberando su aleta. Cuando estuvo libre en menos de un segundo corrió hacia la nevera a meter su aleta allí para relajarla con el frío**

**-gracias-**

**-y supongo que ahora me querrás decir como te liberaste ¿cierto?-**

**-claro- le respondió con una sonrisa malvada –las cuerdas estaban viejas y se rompieron solas al no aguantar mi peso, cerebrito-. A Kowalski le vino un tic en el ojo**

**-¡COMO-NO-SE-ME-OCURRIÓ!- grito golpeándose la cabeza con la pared al finalizar cada palabra**

**Rico estaba agarrándose la panza de tanto reír. Lo cual le pereció sospechoso a la sargento.**

**-rico… ¿TU HICISTE ESTO VERDAD?-**

**-ajá- **

**-¿¡por qué!-**

**-¡vengancha!- dijo dejando de reír refiriéndose a la broma que su prima le había hecho con aquella piraña infernal, que por cierto, la había tirado por el retrete hace unas horas; ella ya lo sabía pero no le había tomado mucha importancia.**

**-con que con esas estamos…- le habló amenazante con los ojos entrecerrados. Rápidamente corrió hacia su cama sacando de su bolsa unas tijeras y seguidamente tomó a la señorita perky. Rico dejo ir un grito ahogado al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer. Trató de impedírselo pero el terror no le permitía moverse ni un centímetro.**

**-¡y esto es por todas las que debes desde niños!- le grito cortando el rubio cabello de la muñeca de un solo tijerazo. El pobre corrió a abrazar a su amada muñeca por unos momentos para luego mirar a Rachel con una mirada que se podía jurar que casi le salía fuego por los ojos.**

**-¡considéate mueta!-**

**-¡es la guerra!- grito ella antes de abanlazarce contra él.**

**Era una pelea a muerte: habían gritos, arañazos, golpes, picotazos y plumas arrancadas…**

-…cuando por fin pudimos separarlos Cabo y yo pensamos era mejor encerrarlos por separado hasta que se calmaran.- concluyó el científico.

-y no fue nada fácil- añadió Cabo con una bolsa de hielo en su costado donde tenia un gran golpe del cual skipper no se había percatado.

-y creo que ya podemos sacarlos ya que están mas tranquilos- dijo kowalski abriendo la jaula de Rico el cual dio un bufido en señal de que "ya era hora". Cabo estaba a punto de abrir la jaula de la chica cuando Skipper lo detuvo

-sabes, creo que es mejor para todos si la dejamos allí- le hablo seriamente mientras cerraba nuevamente el seguro de la puerta. Ella rodó los ojos…

Esa noche nuevamente skipper estaba inquieto, hablando solo y dando patadas al aire por culpa de esas estúpidas pesadillas sobre Russel…

-**¿Qué es lo que quieres- skipper estaba en la oscuridad de un cuarto enorme, iluminado por una lámpara que colgaba desde el techo -¿dónde estás?-**

**-estoy donde menos quieres que esté- habló una voz macabra pero sin revelar su identidad**

**-¿en dónde diablos estas? ¡sal donde pueda verte cobarde!-**

**-me avergüenzas, un joven soldado como tú, con un futuro por delante, atormentado por sus sueños y no saber la diferencia entre ellos y la realidad- habló una sombra con una luz roja al nivel de los ojos en una esquina de la habitación. Skipper se lanzó sobre el, pero la sombra era rápida, skipper cayó de cara al suelo desconcertado, primero por la rapidez de aquella sombra y segundo porque aparentemente la luz de esa lámpara lo seguía a donde fuese.**

**-esto será mas sencillo que acecinar a esos manfredy y jonhson- hablo nuevamente esta vez sobre alguna plataforma unos metros mas arriba dejándose iluminar por otra lámpara que estaba casi apagada pero con su poca luz pudo reconocer a esa figura oculta como siempre entre las sombras… ¿Russel? ¿El había hablado? Eso fue lo de menos para skipper que lo miraba con odio.**

**-¿de que estas hablando?- le grito tratando de no lanzarse sobre el, lo que sabia que seria invano, escaparía como la vez anterior antes de que lograra hacerle siquiera cosquillas**

**-tu lo sabes perfectamente skipper, ya acabé con esos inútiles… pero no he terminado el trabajo-**

**-¿qué? ¿quieres matarme a mi también? ¡Entonces hazlo no me importa!-**

**-se nota que no entiendes nada… no estoy hablando de ti, hablo de tus muchachos, tus camaradas, tus 4 sombras en blanco y negro. Tal vez haga lo mismo con tu familia… y luego tendré en cuenta a ti también-**

**-¡tu te atreves a hacerles aunque sea un rasguño y te las verás conmigo!-**

**-no te tengo miedo… ahora vuelve a tu realidad-**

Skipper se golpeó la cabeza al levantarse de golpe de la litera.

-"nunca nades solo"- la voz de su cadete resonaba en su cabeza; llegó a la conclusión de que debía terminar con todo esto. Recostó nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada, cuando amaneciera, les diría a todos sobre sus pesadillas y su pasado, la parte que nunca quiso contar siquiera al mas íntimo amigo…

**Comenteeeeenn! Puede que la historia les esté pareciendo un poco aburrida… pero pronto comenzará lo interesante. FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD ATRASADO (mas vale tarde que nunca XD). Chau. **


	8. El regreso

**Capitulo8: El regreso**

Eran las 6:00 de la mañana cuando la alarma empezó a sonar en todo el cuartel con un toque militar. Cabo tenia el turno de apagarla ese día; así que dio un suspiro antes de levantarse de su litera para apagarla. Había un poco de frío en el cuartel, entonces se le ocurrió usar sus sábanas para cubrirse. Caminó hacia su litera pensando en las actividades que su líder de seguro les plantearía ese día, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos gemidos que venían de la litera de… ¿skipper?. El antes nombrado se encontraba de cara a la pared, como si no quisiera que le vieran la cara.

-¿skipper? ¿estas bien?- preguntó preocupado a lo que el capitán se volteó a verlo con las mejillas visiblemente húmedas y los ojos un poco hinchados por la falta de sueño.

-¿acaso estabas… llorando?-

-¡buenos días!- dijo alegremente Kowalski estirándose dentro de su litera -hoy hace un poco de frío, seguramente habrá una tormenta. Pero eso no va llenarnos el día de nubes negras negativas ¿verdad?-

-si, supongo- respondió el cadete sin ánimos; al parecer para Skipper si había muchas nubes negras negativas hoy.

-¿por qué estás tan feliz cabeza de pino de boliche?- preguntó Rachel después de un bostezo desde adentro de su jaula en la cual habían metido su cama. El estratega del grupo la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido levantándose de su litera

-voy a hacer como que no escuche esa última parte- luego volvió a mostrar su sonrisa -estoy así de contento porque hoy voy a probar mi nuevo invento llamado: "el mente-rializador" y puede captar lo que alguien está pensando y luego…-

-¿y a nochotos qué?- pregunto aburrido Rico a tiempo que le lanzaba uno de los muchos pescados de un plato sobre la mesa a la cara para que se cayera y dejara de hablar cosas que no entendía ni le interesaban. El científico le hizo una seña a Skippper para que regañara al experto en armas

-¿sabes Rico? En mi hogar cuando era niño me enseñaron que los peces son para comer, no para tirárselos a la cara a los demás- habló el capitán tranquilamente con un tono bajo, mucho mas bajo de lo usual. Ellos normalmente esperarían un grito o una bofetada de su parte, pero él… estaba… con la cabeza baja y la mirada en el suelo; esto no era normal en él. Sus compañeros se preocuparon al verlo tan decaído

-¿estas bien?- preguntó preocupado el mas alto del grupo

-si… estoy bien-

-¿cheguro?- preguntó su hermano menor

-¡si! Estoy seguro que estoy bien-

-¿quieres tu café con guachinango?- preguntó el mas joven con una sonrisa ofreciéndole su típica taza con algo de vapor saliendo de ella

-no gracias Cabo…-

Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par. ¿skipper rechazando esa taza con café de guachinango? Solo habían 2 explicaciones posibles : 1)es un reemplazo y le hizo algo algo al verdadero skipper 2)algo realmente malo le está ocurriendo. Todos tenían el presentimiento que la razón era la segunda explicación. Incluso Rachel estaba preocupada por su comportamiento

-primito ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-

-¡NADA! ¡ESTOY DE LO MAS PERFECTO! ¿¡PUEDEN ENTENDER ESO!. ¡NO HACE FALTA QUE ME BOMBARDEEN DE PREGUNTAS!...-

Todos dieron un paso atrás, nunca lo habían visto tan alterado

-necesito tomar aire ¿si?- dijo antes de salir serrando suavemente la escotilla tras él, todos los demás se miraron unos a otros sin mover siquiera un músculo…

Skipper siguió caminando un buen rato sumido en sus pensamientos… la noche anterior se había propuesto contarles a sus compañeros su secreto… pero, ahora, no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo… ¿Qué tal si se enojaban con él? Le empezarían a decir cosas como "¿Por qué dejaste que eso pasara?" "¡eres un asesino!"…

-_ya acabé con esos inútiles pero no he terminado el trabajo…-_

Esa frese de Russel resonaba en la cabeza del capitán

-_…no he terminado el trabajo…-_

Skipper sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Luego se agarró la cabeza con ambas aletas un poco de mareado, esas pesadillas lo estaban volviendo loco. Levantó la mirada, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que había llegado al jardín del habitad de la nutria

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?- se pregunto en voz baja para sí mismo

-¿skipper?¿que haces aquí?-

-ah, hola Marlene- saludo el capitán volteándose a verla

-no te ves muy bien… ¿quieres que te ofrezca algo?-

-no gracias. Es solo que…- skipper se sienta en el pasto. Ella hace lo mismo dispuesta a escuchar.

El suspira con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja, luego se voltea hacia ella abriendo lentamente los ojos

-¿alguna vez has sentido que debes decir algo a alguien, algo muy intimo, pero cuando tienes la oportunidad de gritarlo al mundo sientes que te haces pequeño y te llenas de temor a lo que dirán sin importar cuantos digan que no lo harán?-

Marlene se quedó fría por un momento, nunca había escuchado hablar a Skipper de esa manera. Lugo suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar

-sólo te diré que la única forma de que tus problemas se resuelvan es dejando que te ayuden. Si ellos no saben que es lo que te sucede e intentan subirte el ánimo, lo que harán es empeorarlo. Es como una enfermedad, deben saber de cual se trata para poder darle la medicina correcta; de lo contrario, podrían escoger alguna que lo que hará es empeorar todo.-

El capitán no dijo nada lo cual preocupó a la nutria ¿acaso dijo algo malo?

-¿skipper?-

El de cabeza plana abrazó a la nutria dejándola con los ojos como platos

-gracias ¿sabes Marlene? Creo que encontraste la medicina correcta-

Dijo saliendo del hábitat seguido de la vista de la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En el cuartel todo estaba tranquilo, cabo estaba haciendo una torre de naipes, Rico estaba completando su álbum de estampillas, kowalski estaba terminando su invento ajustándole algunos tornillos y conectado algunos cables con la televisión, y Rachel estaba jugando con una raqueta de ping-pon, rebotando la pelota contra el techo de su jaula. Lo único que se podía escuchar en el búnquer era el sonido de la pelota rebotar y uno que otro rechinido de la llave de tuercas al ajustar los tornillos.

-ok, creo que ya está listo-

-excelente Kowalski- dijo Skipper entrando por la escotilla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-parece que ya estás de mejor humor ¿no skipper?-

-si, digamos que Marlene me subió el ánimo.-

-me alegra escuchar eso-

-¿y que es lo que hace esa cosa?- preguntó el mas joven

-como intentaba explicarles esta mañana- dijo arrastrando la última palabra mirando de reojo al experto en armas el cual mostró una sonrisa nerviosa -el "mente-rializador" puede captar lo que alguien está pensando y luego reproducirlo en imágenes y sonidos a través de estos cables para finalmente mostrarlos en la pantalla del televisor- concluyó con una mirada orgullosa y las aletas en la cintura

-me parece bien Kowalski- espetó su superior. Esta era una gran oportunidad para revelarles a todos su secreto.

**10 minutos después**

**-**muy bien Rachel, ahora no te muevas- le dijo el científico mientras le ponía a la susodicha en la cabeza un colador de metal a forma de casco (ella estaba fuera de la jaula) ajustando una correa por de bajo de su mentón.

-¿y que se supone que tengo que hacer?-

-tienes que quedarte allí sentada y leer estos documentos, este bebé se encargara del resto- dijo dándole unas palmadas al aparato aún apagado.

-solo dame esos papeles ¿quieres?- le reclamó arrebatándole la carpeta con todos lo documentos dentro. Si algo le molestaba era que la usaran de conejillo de indias para cualquier cosa. Igual que aquella vez que Skipper y rico le pidieron ayuda para saber si una trampa para osos funcionaba…

**Era el cumpleaños de su madre por lo tanto sus primos y tíos habían ido a visitarlos. Cada vez que ellos venían de visita sus padres le decían -"no queremos saber que te peleaste otra vez con tus primos ¿entendiste?"-**

**y ella siempre contestaba -"de acuerdo no volverá a pasar"-**

**con sus primos era igual -"esperamos que esta vez no haya lío entre ustedes y su prima ¿quedó claro?"-**

**-"si señores"-. **

**Pero claro que ninguno de los 3 cumplía esa promesa ya que siempre terminaban arrancándose las plumas.**

**Ese día ella estaba haciendo un castillo de nieve mientras que Rico y Skipper investigaban en el sótano a ver que cosas interesantes encontraban, como por ejemplo aquella trampa de osos.**

**-¡oye Rachel!-**

**-¿si Skipper?-**

**-¿esta trampa para osos aún funciona?-**

**-déjame ver..- dijo poniendo su pata en el centro de esta.**

**-¡HAAAAA!- gritó al sentir como esa cosa le aprisionaba la pata -¡SI FUNCIONA!-**

**-gracias- corearon los hermanos para luego rodar por el suelo agarrándose la panza de tanto reír. Por supuesto que terminaron castigados. **

Ella sonrió disimuladamente al recordar esto y luego bajó la vista para empezar a leer; pero cuando lo hizo casi se cae de la silla por la sorpresa que se llevó.

-¿¡ustedes son los enemigos de espiráculo!-

-claro que no- dijo ocultando la carpeta tras su espalda -¿cu-cu-cual espiráculo?-

Era claro que el estratega del grupo no sabia mentir, se sentía tonto por darle los documentos equivocados. Ella volvió a arrebatárselos.

-¿¡es decir que ese demente está aquí en Nueva York!-

-técnicamente esta en Cowny Island…- el teniente fue cayado por una bofetada de su capitán.

-no me digas que Cabo te está contagiando la costumbre de revelar información confidencial-

-en realidad no es posible que una costumbre se contagie, solo las enfermedades pueden…- Skipper lo miró de una manera fría -…yyyy creo que ya me callo-

Rico le entregó a su prima los documentos correctos. Kowalski encendió la maquina. Todos se quedaron en suspenso al ver que la pantalla empezaba a encenderse… hasta que el aparato de Kowalski empezó a echar chispas y vapor.

-¿es normal que haga eso?- preguntó empezando a preocuparse el mas joven

-yo creo que…-

No pudo terminar de hablar porque esa cosa explotó dejando el cuartel todo oscuro, por lo tanto subieron lo mas rápido posible a la isla de concreto donde pudieron contemplarse a 5 pingüinos totalmente negros a causa del humo.

-no está perfeccionado. Pero creo que todos ya se dieron cuenta jeje-

Unas horas después el cuartel estaba casi limpio solo faltaban limpiar las ventanas las cuales estaban aún de un color negro.

-Rico necesito un limpia vidrios por favor- le pidió Cabo con un pañuelo en la aleta listo para comenzar el aseo de las ventanas. El demente intentó regurgitar lo pedido pero lo único que logró fue soltar unos gruñidos de su estómago

-ha ah- dijo el experto en armas dando a entender que no tenía ese producto almacenado.

-¡vaya! Parece que tendremos que ir por más- dijo la sargento caminando hacia la salida, pero fue detenida por Skipper

-"¿tendremos?" no lo creo, tu te quedas en el cuartel y nosotros vamos por el limpia vidrios-

-¿y mas o menos por qué tengo que quedarme?-

-por que no quiero que hagas una tontería, y por que yo lo digo ¡vámonos muchachos!- ordeno el cabeza plana mientras le ponía un seguro a la jaula para evitar que esapara, para luego salir por la escotilla dejando a su prima completamente sola otra vez.

La noche ya se había apoderado de Manhattan cuando el grupo de aves no voladoras llegaron a la ciudad, para su mala suerte la lluvia ya se había dado el lujo de lanzarse a la tierra, y como Rico tampoco tenia un paraguas, tuvieron que caminar en medio de la tormenta eléctrica empapándose de pies a cabeza.

-tendremos que tomar un atajo a la tienda de productos de limpieza ¡kowalski! ¿Cuál es la ruta mas rápida?-

-bueno Skipper, yo diría que la ruta mas rápida seria por allí- dijo el estratega señalando un callejón oscuro

-bien ya escucharon ¡muévanse!-

Todos entraron a ese callejón. Skipper empezó a tener un mal presentimiento al sentirse observado. De pronto una sombra pasa corriendo a sus espaldas

-_tranquilo Skipper tranquilo, de seguro es algún gato callejero-_ pensó para si mismo.

De repente todos escucharon golpes de botes de basura voltearse estruendosamente detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon asustados para ver a que se debía ese ruido, solo lograron ver al que había tropezado alejándose de allí a toda velocidad, ellos no tenían idea de quien era, pero Skipper si

-¿Ru-Russel?...-

**¿a que no se lo esperaban? Dejen reviews si les gustó ^^. Hasta la próxima! **


	9. estamos contigo

**Capitulo9: estamos contigo**

-veamos, "un objeto de 8 palabras que se usa en la cocina"…- habló la de la cicatriz haciendo un crucigrama de una revistas de pasatiempos hasta que escucho el rechinido de la compuerta abriéndose dejando caer a 4 pingüinos totalmente empapados dejando pequeñas charcas a su paso

-¿consiguieron el limpia vidrios chicos?- preguntó con una sonrisa

Skipper que iba por delante de todos pasó de largo a su prima azotando los pies en el suelo

-¡CRASSHH!-

Fue el sonido de las cosas romperse al ser tumbadas a propósito de la mesa por skipper el cual soltó un gruñido de ira tratando de controlarse. Rachel se sorprendió enormemente por la actitud de su primo

-intenta controlarte skipper, cálmate- le habló el estratega tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible

-¿¡QUE ME CALME! ¿COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE CALME?-

**-**pero skipper, solo era un pingüino disfrazado- trató de explicarle cabo en un intento de tranquilizar a su líder

-¡pues no estamos de hallowine o carnaval para que este como poni encantado vagando por los callejones de Manhattan!-

-¿po qué te peocupa tanto?- pregunto el loco

-porque no quiero que ese idiota arruine mi vida otra vez- le respondió de mala gana a tiempo que tiraba una taza que había quedado en la mesa

-¿otra vez?-

Ahí fue cuando Skipper se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapó el pico con ambas aletas para evitar decir otra tontería

-Skipper puedes decirnos que pasó , somos tus amigos- dijo su prima después de salir de su jaula con ayuda de Rico

-no puedo…-

-por favor Skipper, está científicamente comprobado que hablar con los demás te ayuda a quitarte un peso de encima-

-además tu siempre nos apoyas cuando estamos tristes, seguramente contando una historia sobre Mafredy y jonhson- le dijo cabo, sin saber que le había dado a su capitán un golpe bajo

-si, tal vez sobre como se hirieron o murieron por no tomar el camino correcto- le recordó kowalski hiriéndolo aún mas -como cuando se enamoraron de esas hermanas y perdieron el corazón, un pulmón y 3 metros del intestino delgado.-

-o que fueron devorados por pirañas voladoras y enterrados con una cuchara- comentó Cabo

-juegos de mecha- dijo Rico al recordar la historia que les contó cuando el cabeza plana trató de impedir que Marlene hiciera una noche de juegos para "unir más al zoo".

-un momento, ¿cual de todas ellas fue la causa de su muerte?- preguntó dudosa Rachel a kowalski, mientras que Skipper trataba de no explotar

-ahora que lo mencionas, nunca había pensado en eso-

-ni yo- agregó Cabo

Rico movió la cabeza en forma negativa

-¿Qué les pasó realmente skip?- Skipper no lo soportó mas

-¿¡QUIEREN SABER QUE PASÓ REALMENTE! BIEN LES CONTARÉ, ELLOS ESTÁN MUERTOS POR MI CULPA! FUERON VICTIMAS DE NUESTRO ENEMIGO RUSSEL… el mismo que vimos en el callejón…- todos le miraron con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder con una cara de terror -…y yo… no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Traté de decirles antes, tenia miedo de que se enojaran conmigo… en verdad lo siento.-

Skipper se puso de espaldas al grupo tratando de contener las lágrimas, en el cuartel se había hecho un silencio sepulcral. Pudo sentir como la aleta de su segundo mando se posaba sobre su hombro

-skipper…-

El cabeza plana apretó el pico preparado para sufrir

-skipper… no estamos molestos contigo- skipper volteo a verlo sorprendido -No podias hacer nada, a veces las cosas son inevitables, podría pasarnos a cualquiera de nosotros, además sabes que nunca podríamos odiarte, eres nuestro capitán y aunque no te lo digamos nunca eres nuestro amigo-

Todos afirmaron lo que kowalski había dicho con una sonrisa en un abraso de grupo a su capitán el cual lo recibió al borde de las lagrimas, pero de felicidad

-gracias chicos, gracias-

**Si, ya se que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero la falta de tiempo por exámenes y exposiciones me cortan la inspiración...**

**Reviews!**


	10. no estas sola

**Capitulo10: No estás sola… **

Una langosta caminaba lentamente por un cuarto oscuro hacia la computadora de mando de la guarida con una especie de caja en las pinzas. Llegando a su destino pudo observar a otra langosta, de color mas oscuro, que oprimía botones al azar en ese gran teclado

-¿todavía nada?-

-nada- contestó secamente el de la computadora -no se por qué demonios tarda tanto en responder-

-no debe tardar, se toma muy enserio este "trabajo", y sabes porque razón Larry-

-si bueno, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?-

-si, aquí esta el distorsionador este… ¿sabes? Ni siquiera se por que sigo tus órdenes. Se supone que yo soy el, como decirlo, el "vicepresidente" solo el jefe me puede dar órdenes-

-si Termidor, pero olvidas que el jefe fue el que me puso a cargo del caso de…-

-linea entrante- habló la computadora cortando la charla entre ambos crustáceos

-finalmente- Larry se colocó en la cabeza unos auriculares y conectó el distorsionador –aquí Larry, ¿Cuál es el código?-

-12459213ftqrs- contestó la voz distorsionada

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto imbécil? El jefe necesita avances en esto!-

-ya lo se manos filosas, todo a su tiempo, recuerda que debo estar encubierto- su voz sonaba bastante tranquila

-si, lo que tu digas,¿ cuanto llevas ahorrado?-

-alrededor de 28 millones de dólares. Mañana en la noche te veo en el callejón del barrio chino para entregarte el dinero-

-bien. ¿y que hay con skipper y su equipo?-

-me vieron la noche pasada…-

-¿¡que!-

-no te alarmes. Me fui de allí en un segundo-

-si el jefe se llega a enterar de esto va a…-

-ya estaba enterado- dijo un monotrema que se acercaba en una especie de motoneta

-¡Doc. Espiráculo!- se sorprendió Termidor -no esperaba verlo despierto a las 2 de la mañana-

-pues si lo estoy. Ahora quisiera hablar en privado con **Russel**-

Ambas langostas se miraron entre si, luego se retiraron pensando en que hablarían ellos dos. Una vez solos el delfín miró unos momentos la gran pantalla que estaba frente a el como si pudiera ver al pingüino misterioso a través de ella, siendo esto imposible ya que lo único que aparecía era un fondo celeste con una línea azul oscuro que se marcaba el habla del ave que aguarda pacientemente que **su jefe** empezara a hablar

-hay un pequeño cambio de planes- se escucho silencio del otro lado

-¿a que se refiere señor?-

-el plan antes era que los eliminaras uno por uno ¿cierto?-

-así es-

-pues tengo una idea mejor… busca alguien que sea muy especial para skipper y tráemelo sin vida, servirá de carnada para que el y su equipo vengan a mi guarida sin saber que está muerto y mataremos 4 pájaros de un solo disparo.-

-… podría ser un lémur de cola anillada llamado Julien; he notado que son buenos amigos.-

-¡no! Ya he tenido experiencia con ese "espía 000nada". Debe haber alguien mas-

-… ¿tal vez cabo señor?-

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en el hocico del mamífero

-que comience el juego…-

-bonitos y gorditos muchachos- repetía Skipper mientras saludaba a la gente que venia a verles y tomarles algunas fotos

-ejem…- Rachel se aclaró la garganta

-oh! Lo siento. Muchachos y chica-

Rachel lo miró con una sonrisa antes de regresar la mirada hacia las personas sin dejar de mover su aleta de un lado a otro a modo de saludo. Le parecía curioso que esta simple acción llamara tanto la atención a los humanos

-¡mira mami! ¡Hay un pingüino nuevo!- gritaba una pequeña niña de unos 6 años trepándose por el barandal del estanque buscando ver a las aves mas de cerca

-ya lo vi cariño. Ya es hora de ir a casa, ven- le llamo una mujer joven agarrada de la mano con un hombre aparentemente de su edad. La niña salió corriendo hacia sus padres

La sonrisa de Rachel se fue borrando poco a poco. Como si fuera una película en cámara lenta veía como la pequeña era comida a besos por sus padres y esta reía sin control y los abrasaba. Los ojos de la pingüina comenzaron a volverse acuosos.

-¿Rachel, que te pasa?- pregunto cabo al ver como de un momento a otro la hembra cambiaba de ánimo

Ella no contesto solo salió corriendo hacia la base meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro sin siquiera asegurarse de cerrar la entrada

Rachel se encerró en el laboratorio y empezó a llorar amargamente sentada en un rincón con las aletas en el rostro. Dejo de llorar un momento para tomar la bolsa con sus pertenecías y sacó la foto de sus padres y ella.

La miro unos momentos antes de abrasarla a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello

-quisiera que estuvieran conmigo. Si no hubiera sido tan tonta… jamás debí irme de casa…-

-¿Rachel?- Cabo entró lentamente a la habitación

-déjame sola… por favor…- dijo ella ocultando su cara

-no Rachel, existe el lema del pingüino por una razón, y la razón es usarlo con tus amigos-

-algunas veces es mejor nadar solo Cabo… no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar lo que ya se hizo- dijo apretando la foto aún mas

Cabo meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro y la miro con una mirada de comprensión. Se sentó a su lado para empezar a hablar

-tienes razón no se puede arreglar lo que ya se hizo, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que hundirte en esos problemas- Rachel le miró -se que no es fácil, pero hay que aprender a pasar la página-

-eso es imposible Cabo-

-solo es imposible si lo haces sola. Pero es completamente posible con el apoyo de tus amigos y familia. Porque… los muchachos son como la familia que jamás tuve…- Rachel se sorprendió por el comentario del menor, nunca habría pensado que era huérfano -y tú Rachel… también eres parte de ella-

Ambos pingüinos se fundieron en un gran abrazo. Ese pequeño niño era mucho mas fuerte de lo que parecía, el jamás tubo una familia, nunca sintió un cálido beso de buenas noches de una madre, nunca sintió la protección de un padre… y aún así veía cada día como un regalo del universo, ayudando a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio. Ese niño era en el fondo un ejemplo a seguir: un héroe

-y nunca vas a estar sola Rachel, nunca- los ojos de cabo también se habían vuelto vidriosos pero con una gran sonrisa en su pico

-Cabo… tu también eres parte de mi familia-


	11. desenmascarando a Russel parte 1

**Capitulo11: desenmascarando a Russel, primera parte**

-bueno muchachos, creo que ese fue el último grupo escolar del día- dijo skipper mientras se masajeaba la aleta que estaba adormecida de tanto "saludar"

-ya lo creo además ya es hora de cenar- le recordó kowalski

-¡PEZ!- gritó Rico feliz

-exactomundou Rico. Ustedes pueden esperarme en el comedor yo voy en un momento-

El trío de aves no voladoras entró al cuartel y fueron al comedor menos Skipper que fue directamente al baño. Una vez adentro caminó hacia el lavamanos se mojó las aletas y agachó la cabeza para lavarse el rostro

-_solo quiero recostar mi cabeza en la almohada… después de todo no creo que tenga pesadillas esta vez- _pensaba el pingüino mientras sentía como el agua fría limpiaba cada pluma de su cara. Levantó la mirada hacia el espejo que tenia en frente lo que vio por poco le provoca un infarto: detrás de el estaba Russel mirándolo fijamente

-¡Russel!-

Tan rápido como lo nombró se dio la vuelta. Pero para su sorpresa allí atrás no había nadie

Skipper volvió a mirar el espejo, luego detrás de el, luego el espejo… finalmente solo dio un bufido fastidiado

-pingüino loco- se dijo a si mismo. Ya estaba empezando a tener alucinaciones. Pero una pequeña pluma en el suelo le llamó la atención

Skipper tomo la pluma con una de sus aletas. Su cara de fastidio cambio a una de horror, conocía bastante bien ese tipo de plumas, le pertenecía a Russel

-¡oh no! ¡chicos!- skipper corrió rápidamente al comedor

Kowalski y Rico estaban hablando tranquilamente cuando su capitán llego corriendo.

-¡¿están bien?-

-emmm, si, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

-¿¡donde están Cabo y Rachel!-

-en labolatolio- contestó Rico señalando la puerta

El cabeza cuadrada entro dando un portazo

-¡Rachel! ¡Ca…-

Skipper dio un suspiro aliviado y miro la escena con una sonrisa: Rachel y Cabo se habían quedado dormidos, apoyados el uno contra el otro, sin un rasguño.

-cabo, cabo despierta- le hablo de manera dulce mientras le sacudía suavemente el hombro

-mmm… ¿Qué pasa?...-

-callen un poco intento seguir durmiendo…- replicó la de la cicatriz con los ojos cerrados

-vamos es hora de cenar…-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La noche estaba bastante tranquila, excepto por las nubes de tormenta que se aproximaban. Dentro del cuartel todos estaban dormidos

-¡clac!- sonó desde la cocina

Ese pequeño ruido despertó al mas pequeño del grupo. El pequeño cadete se sentó en su litera y se restregó los ojos. Luego se levanto y camino hacia la cocina con la cabeza gacha por un vaso con agua sin darse cuenta que una pequeña luz roja le seguía…

Cabo dio un gran bostezo, al abrir la nevera pudo ver su sombra a un lado ocasionada por la luz de dicho electrodoméstico; sin embargo noto que su sombra se hacia mas grande lentamente como si alguien se le estuviera acercando por la espalda…

Confundido se dio la vuelta…

-¡Pac!- un tubo de metal le dio de lleno en la cara dejándolo inconsciente con un ojo morado y una pequeña cortada en la frente de la cual salía un poco de liquido carmesí

Skipper se despertó de golpe, inmediatamente sintió que algo estaba mal.

Se levanto rápidamente de su litera y miro a su alrededor todo parecía normal… dirigió su mirada hacia las literas, kowalski y Rico seguían dormidos… pero ¿y Cabo?

-¿Cabo?- Skipper empezó a sospechar lo peor. Corrió hacia la cocina y encontró en el suelo el tubo de metal junto con la nevera totalmente abierta y sin señales del pequeño cadete…

-no puede ser… ¡CABO!- skipper presionó el botón de alarma del cuartel

La alarma empezó a resonar fuertemente con una potente luz roja despertando de golpe al resto del equipo que se posicionaron en forma de combate (menos Rachel que estaba en la jaula)

-¡¿Qué sucede?- pregunto asustada la pingüina

Skipper solo se le acercó a su equipo y tomo aire antes de hablar

-Russel se llevó a Cabo…-

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron todos

-¡tenemos que ir a salvarlo!, ¡quien sabe lo que le pueda hacer a Cabo!-

-si y-ya lo se! Kowalski dame opciones!-

-lo mejor es que vallamos a buscarlo en la ciudad; pero alguno de nosotros debe quedarse por si Cabo logra escapar o si Russel pide rescate debe mandar alguna señal aquí-

Skipper se puso una aleta en el mentón pensativo; no le pareciera que fuera a pedir un rescate, pero si Cabo escapara… alguien si tenia que quedarse aquí.

¿Rico? No el no el tenia las armas que de seguro necesitarían

¿Kowalski? No el tampoco, el era el hombre de las opciones

¿Rachel?... tal ves ella si

-emmm Rachel…- ella lo miro de forma de comprensiva imaginando lo que quería decirle

-esta bien Skipper, yo me quedaré aquí, ustedes vallan, ¡pero ya, ya, ya!-

Skipper le miró agradecido mientras le quitaba el seguro a la jaula y salía a toda velocidad por la escotilla seguido por sus dos compañeros que no se molestaron en cerrarla…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En un callejón cerca del puerto un pingüino vestido todo de negro arrastraba el peso muerto de otro más pequeño que él en su espalda…

Russel miro a todos lados para asegurarse que no había nadie y dejo a Cabo en el frío suelo sin mucha delicadeza. Procedió a tomar de su cinturón su navaja, la misma que había acabado con muchas vidas, entre ellas las de Manfredy y Johnson…

Pero Cabo empezaba a despertar. Con mucho esfuerzo trataba de distinguir quien era la figura que le veía fijamente; pero la llovizna que empezaba a caer en su cara combinado con el aturdimiento por el golpe no le dejaba distinguir quien era, pero esa pequeña luz roja la reconoció inmediatamente

-¿Russel?...- dijo casi en un susurro antes de quedar nuevamente inconsciente

Russel tomó la navaja con ambas aletas y la apuntó hacia el pecho de Cabo. El brillo del filo de aquella arma se podía apreciar con facilidad ya que esta estaba temblando ligeramente en las aletas del pingüino ninja que apretaba el pico con todas sus fuerzas, solo tenia que bajar la navaja un poco más para acabar con su vida…

Sin poder soportarlo mas suspiro alejando el arma de Cabo aflojando el agarre en esta. Luego de mirarlo con lastima por unos segundos lo arrastro hasta unas cajas de embarque para que la lluvia no lo mojara y buscó en su cinturón una bengala y un encendedor

Encendió esta cerca de Cabo y salió huyendo lo mas rápido posible de allí

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cerca de allí 3 pingüinos buscaban desesperadamente al miembro faltante de su equipo.

Internamente skipper no dejaba de repetirse que era su culpa, ¿Qué tal si Cabo ya estaba…?

El capitán dio un largo suspiro

-_por favor, solo necesito una señal_ , ¡solo una por amor a dios!-

*fiiiiiiiiiiiiiim… ¡POM!*

Las aves acuáticas levantaron la mirada ante el sonido e la bengala

-¡Cabo!- exclamaron todos y fueron deslizándose hacia el lugar

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cabo empezaba a estar consiente otra vez, su cabeza dolía a mas no poder. Trató de levantarse del suelo con ayuda de sus aletas, pero estas le traicionaron y cayó al golpeándose con la madera de la caja… un segundo ¿caja?

Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que estaba dentro de una caja de embarque que no tenia la tapa por lo tanto cualquiera que pasara por allí podría verlo y solo tenia que arrastrarse unos centímetros para salir de ella…

Pero lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en el suelo, junto con Russel dispuesto a matarlo con una navaja pero… ¿Por qué no le hizo nada?

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no vio a sus compañeros acercarse a toda velocidad hacia él

-¡CABO!- skipper fue lo mas rápido que sus patas le permitieron y abrazó con toda su fuerza a su pequeño soldado, los otros también estaban aliviados de verlo vivo pero prefirieron darles espacio

-¡Cabo! ¡¿Estas bien! ¿¡Que te hizo ese demente!-

-nada skipper estoy bien, creo que se fue de aquí-

Skipper lo miro un momento antes de dirigirse a sus soldados

-vámonos a casa. Rachel debe estar preocupada por nosotros…-

**Gracias a darknoyi por comentar, hace tiempo que no recibo comentarios =)! También agradezco a los que solo leen y me acompañan en esta historia. Les di un buen susto con Cabo ¿no? XD, al parecer las cosas están mejorando pero en realidad se pondrán peor…**

**Chau!**


	12. desenmascarando a Russel parte 2

**Capitulo12: desenmascarando a Russel, segunda parte**

-¿podría darse prisa?- dijo para si mismo Larry, el cual caminaba en círculos desde hace media hora en un callejón empapándose completamente en la tormenta

-¿me esperabas?- preguntó Russel a sus espaldas con el juguete que usaban los pingüinos para hablar con los humanos, para cubrir su voz

-¿tu que crees?- contestó sin voltear a verlo -llevo como media hora aquí empapándome con esta tormenta-

-oye! Este es tu trabajo, ¿quieres el dinero o no?-

-si-

-entonces deja de quejarte como una langosta en una sartén- dijo entregándole un saco un poco mas grande que el

Larry observo su contendido con atención, encontró piedras preciosas de varios colores, algunos collares de oro y diamantes y muchos dólares atados entre si con una cuerda pequeña y fina de color marrón

-¿esto es todo?-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-¿donde está tu rehén?

-… tuve algunas complicaciones-

-¿complicaciones? ¿Qué tipo de complicaciones?-

-eso no te incumbe-

-esta bien, esta bien.- dijo cargándose el saco en la espalda -solo recuerda que sin rehén no hay trato-

-pero…-

-Era parte del trato, si no cumples tu parte, el tampoco lo hará- concluyo antes de perderse en la oscuridad del callejón

Russel meditó lo que la langosta dijo por unos momentos.

-_siguiente parada: zoo de central park…- _pensó para si mismo

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

-… y eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo- termino de narrar Cabo a sus compañeros -pero aún sigo pensando en una razón lógica por la cual me haya perdonado la vida-

-y no eres el único en hacerte esa pregunta Cabo- le contesto su capitán a tiempo que saltaba dentro de su habitad seguido por los otros -eres el único al que se la haya perdonado desde que lo conozco.-

-tal vez haya sentido lastima- sugirió el científico abriendo la escotilla

-lo dudo. Ese monstruo no tiene ningún tipo de sentimientos- le contesto agriamente antes de entrar al cuartel. Kowalski se encogió de hombros y le siguió

-¡echel! ¡Llegamoch!- grito Rico

-¿donde está?- pregunto Cabo al no verla en el bunquer

-no está en mi laboratorio- anuncio Kowalski preocupado

-tal vech salió- dijo Rico revotando una pequeña pelota de goma

-no lo creo- dijo skipper -ella no… ¡Rico! ¿¡donde encontraste eso?!-

-en el picho ¿po qué?-

-¡es una bomba de…!-

En ese momento la pequeña "pelota" explota dejando solo un humo gris que hizo toser a todos

-…humo-

-no recuerdo que tuviéramos esa clase de bombas- comento Kowalski moviendo su aleta delante de su rostro

-no las tenemos…- dijo skipper totalmente serio -me temo que Russel estuvo aquí durante nuestra ausencia-

-¿quieres decir que Rachel…?-

-me temo que si kowalski… hombres! Comiencen la operación de búsqueda y rescate "desenmascarar a Russel"-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-cierren todo bien- dijo un hombre a unos empleados que se dedicaban en ese momento a colocar candados en las puertas y activar las alarmas de la joyería

-_solo una pasada por esta joyería y luego a la guarida del jefe_- pensó Russel espiando a los hombres mientras ajustaba la atadura de otro saco de tela que se movía ligeramente y lo escondía. Finalmente los humanos se fueron e y el ninja salió de su escondite y (como siempre en la serie) saco un clic de la nada, hizo la forma de la cerradura y empezó a abrirla

-_esto es inútil- _pensó al ver su "llave" toda torcida -_tendrá que ser a la antigua-_

Russel tomo fuerzas antes de darle un certero golpe con el mango de su navaja quebrando el candado. Y procedió a entrar

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto los pingüinos seguían buscando en toda la ciudad alguna señal de Russel y/o Rachel

-esto no funciona- se quejo Skipper -Kowalski dame opciones-

-podríamos usar mi nuevo experimento- dijo sacando algo parecido a un ipad pequeño de color gris -puede rastrear cualquier ser vivo, pero necesito una prueba de ADN como saliva, una pluma o algo así-

-¿pluma?- pregunto el capitán…

**Skipper Levantó la mirada hacia el espejo que tenia en frente lo que vio por poco le provoca un infarto: detrás de el estaba Russel mirándolo fijamente**

**-¡Russel!- **

**Tan rápido como lo nombró se dio la vuelta. Pero para su sorpresa allí atrás no había nadie**

**Skipper volvió a mirar el espejo, luego detrás de el, luego el espejo… finalmente solo dio un bufido fastidiado**

**-pingüino loco- se dijo a si mismo. Ya estaba empezando a tener alucinaciones. Pero una pequeña pluma en el suelo le llamó la atención **

**Skipper tomo la pluma con una de sus aletas. Su cara de fastidio cambio a una de horror, conocía bastante bien ese tipo de plumas, le pertenecía a Russel…**

**-**tengo una pluma- dijo sacándola de la nada

-perfecto! Esto servirá- dijo a tiempo que introducía la pluma en el aparato que inmediatamente empezó a hacer ruidos -por aquí, síganme-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Russel salía de la tienda con unos cuantos collares que guardo en su cinturón, procedió a tomar el saco que había escondido y lo cargó cubriéndose la cabeza

-está muy cerca- anuncio Kowalski

-¿creen que nos descubra?- pregunto Cabo tocando la punta de sus aletas

-no si nos movemos con sigilo- le recordó Skipper - tenemos que ser mas sigilosos que Manfredy y Johnson en la misión de…-

-¡allá está!- susurró Cabo señalando a Russel que venia hacia ellos pero no les había detectado ya que se estaba tapando la cabeza y no veía nada

-¡a sus posiciones ya, ya!- exclamo Skipper en un susurro y todos fueron a esconderse en un rincón oscuro. Skipper miró el saco

-_debe tener a Rachel adentro-_

Russel caminaba lentamente, pero se detuvo por un momento al sentirse observado; dejó el saco a un lado y sacó un arma eléctrica

-_demonios nos descubrió-_ pensó skipper mientras buscaba algo para distraerlo encontrándose con una pequeña roca

-_esto servirá- _y la lanzó del lado contrario de él y su equipo

*pac* el pequeño sonido hizo que se volteara

-AAHHH- Skipper le dio una patada detrás de la cabeza ocasionado que se cayera y pero usó el impulso del golpe para dar una vuelta en el suelo y volver a levantarse. En ese momento se vio rodeado por el equipo

-Russel…-

-_Skipper…-_

Russel no esperó más y atacó con el arma tratando de darle un choque eléctrico. Entonces Rico regurgito y le lanzó una bomba la cual no tuvo tiempo de esquivar

*BOM*

La bomba lanzó a Russel unos metros mas allá haciéndole soltar su arma electica y su cinturón. Pero su navaja cayó junto a el, la tomó y salió huyendo de allí

-¡atrápenlo!-

Russel siguió corriendo (no puede deslizarse porque dañaría el traje) lo mas rápido que pudo hasta detenerse en seco frente a una pared de la ladrillo, había llegado a un callejón sin salida

Empezó a maldecir internamente hasta que sintió a las aves no voladoras detrás de él que empezaron a atacarlo

Para ser una pelea de 4 contra 1 Russel se defendía y atacaba muy bien, era un gran luchador cuerpo a cuerpo; con los que mas batallaba era contra Kowalski y Skipper

-GAAJJ- gimió Skipper cuando Russel le atravesó completamente su aleta derecha con la navaja

-¡Skipper!- grito Cabo. El cadete se lanzó sobre su enemigo y empezó a golpearlo en el rostro salvajemente

Rico se quedó atónito ante la violencia del más joven, mientras que Kowalski le sacaba aquella arma blanca

-AHHH-

-lo siento Skipper, esto te va a doler- dijo antes de terminar de sacarla

-AAAAAHHH- gritó

-¡Cabo! ¡cuidadoch!-

Russel entre los golpes recibidos había logrado tomar del suelo un pedazo de vidrio roto que intentó clavar en el pecho del cadete, justo en el lugar del corazón; pero gracias a la advertencia de Rico, Cabo logro tomar su aleta justo a tiempo y se la clavo en la pata

-¡gahh!- se quejo Russel por el dolor con un hilo de sangre que le salía del pico y Cabo retrocedía y Kowalski le cubría en caso de que atacara nuevamente

Skipper le agradeció con la mirada a Rico por la advertencia y vio que llevaba en su hombro el cinturón de armas de Russel, entre ellas una cuerda de color amarillo fosforescente, ya había visto ese objeto antes…

**Russel para evitar que lo noqueara, le lanzó una especie de red de luz que cada borde de esta se pegaba fuertemente al muro, dándole tiempo para escapar… Skipper logró zafarse luego de estar un minuto entero luchando con la red**

-¡eso es!-

Skipper le quitó el cinturón a Rico y sacó la red y se la lanzó a Russel que apenas se levantaba después de sacarse el vidrio

-_¿Qué?- _pensó Russel sin moverse de su lugar por la impresión de ver su red volando hacia él

Al igual que skipper muchos años atrás quedó atrapado en la red sin poder zafarse de ella, solo que él quedó pegado al suelo y no a la pared

-¿estas bien cabo?

-si, gracias por preguntar Kowalski-

-y tu skipper ¿estas bien?-

El no contestó solo miraba a Russel

-¿skipper?-

Tampoco contestó, empezó a caminar en dirección a su enemigo

-ya he perdido la noción del tiempo- comenzó a hablar en voz alta, aunque era mas para él que para los demás -aquella noche que arrebataste las vidas de Manfredy y de Johnson estaba confundido, aterrado, enojado… solo quería tomar venganza: hacer justicia "con mis propias manos" pero siempre fracasaba, les fracasaba a ellos. Con los años sanó la herida, ya no tenia la urgente necesidad de acabar con tu vida, pero esa noche hice un juramento…- Skipper cerró los ojos recordando...

**Skipper calló de rodillas y gritó al cielo-DESCUBRIRÉ QUIÉN ERES RUSSEL! LO JURO!... LO JURO!...-**

-…y esta noche lo voy a cumplir- Russel empezó a sacudirse frenéticamente en un vano intento de escapar. Skipper tomo con su aleta izquierda la mascara-gorro de Russel -descubrir tu identidad- y de un solo movimiento dejó expuesto el rostro de su enemigo

**Ok, ok lamento TODO EL TIEMPO que tardé en actualizar: debido a las vacaciones nunca estoy en mi casa y como no tengo laptop… para la próxima actualización NO PROMETO QUE SEA PRONTO. Pero espero que me sigan acompañando en esta historia ^^. Próximo cap: LA IDENTIDAD.**

**Pingu98 fuera**


	13. la identidad

**Ok, aquí esta el cap mas esperado por mi y por ustedes XD, bueno, sobre la identidad de Russel, Russel es… nah tendrán que leer para averiguarlo XD. Disfruten!**

-…aquella noche que arrebataste las vidas de Manfredy y de Johnson estaba confundido, aterrado, enojado… solo quería tomar venganza: hacer justicia "con mis propias manos" pero siempre fracasaba, les fracasaba a ellos. Con los años sanó la herida, ya no tenia la urgente necesidad de acabar con tu vida, pero esa noche hice un juramento…- Skipper cerró los ojos recordando...

**Skipper calló de rodillas y gritó al cielo-DESCUBRIRÉ QUIÉN ERES RUSSEL! LO JURO!... LO JURO!...-**

-…y esta noche lo voy a cumplir- Russel empezó a sacudirse frenéticamente en un vano intento de escapar. Skipper tomo con su aleta izquierda la mascara-gorro de Russel -descubrir tu identidad- y de un solo movimiento dejó expuesto el rostro de su enemigo

**Capitulo13: la identidad**

Skipper se quedó atónito, sus ojos estaban por salirse de sus orbitas, trataba de hablar pero de su pico no salía ningún sonido, su cuerpo se había congelado en su lugar, aquel pedazo de tela que cubría la identidad de su enemigo se cayó al suelo

Skipper empezó a retroceder tratando de que su cerebro analizara tanta información junta, se hubiera auto-bofeteado en ese momento pero no podía mover sus aletas por la impresión

-…¿R-Ra-Rachel?-

Rachel logró agarrar un trozo de vidrio que estaba cerca de ella y cortó la red, se puso de pie de un salto y miro a Skipper con una mirada triste tratando de recuperar el aliento respirando grandes bocanadas de aire ruidosamente. Skipper frunció el ceño a mas no poder

-¿¡TU ERES RUSSEL!?-

-Skippe…-

-¿¡TU MATASTE A MANFREDY Y A JOHNSON!?-

-Skipper por favor yo…-

-¿¡ Y VIVISTE CON NOSOTROS TODO ESTE TIEMPO!? ¿¡COMO PUDISTE!?-

-es que yo…-

-NO PUEDO CREERLO, APUESTO A QUE FUISTE **TU **QUIEN INCENDIÓ LA CASA DE TUS PADRES Y LOS MATASTE-

-yo… yo… es que yo…- la voz se le quebró

Skipper bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Kowalski y rico estaban atónitos sin mover un musculo no lograban asimilar de que todo esto era real, Cabo tenia los ojos acuosos.

Rachel miro la herida abierta en la aleta de su primo

-lamento eso-

-¡cállate!- dijo skipper con los ojos cerrados, levanto la vista para mirarla con una mirada que le hubiera erizado los pelos a cualquiera, una mirada que ni al mismo espiráculo o a Hans habría lanzado. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia ella y le dio una bofetada que la tiró al suelo. El nunca golpearía a una chica, pero ella no era una chica, era un mounstro

Rachel ni siquiera se tocó la mejilla a pesar que le había quedado completamente roja, no quería mostrarse débil. Miro nuevamente a su primo sin levantarse

-por favor… si no hacia esto espiráculo iba a…-

-¿¡que!?-

Rachel cerró los ojos

-¿¡trabajas para el!?- Rachel se levantó

-¿por qué no me sorprende?- ella abrió sus vidriosos ojos

-el es muy capaz de matar…-

-Es lo menos que te mereces, asesina-

Rachel no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara. Skipper la miró con rencor una vez mas antes de darse media vuelta e irse por donde había venido, Rico y Kowalski le siguieron, Cabo les miró por un momento y caminó hacia Rachel hasta quedar en frente de ella

-¡Cabo vámonos!- le regañó kowalski

El cadete lo miró molesto un momento y se volvió hacia la pingüina

-Rachel dime que esto no es cierto, dime que no trataste de hacerme daño, que solo es un malentendido…-

Ella le miro a los ojos de Cabo que estaban a punto de romper en llanto unos segundos; bajó la mirada antes de contestar con un hilo de voz

-…lo siento, Cabo…-

En ese momento Rico tomó de la aleta al más pequeño y empezó a llevárselo a rastras. Cabo empezó a forcejear unos momentos pero al sentir la molesta mirada del experto en armas dejó de resistirse y miró hacia atrás, pero Rachel había escalado el muro y escapado de allí llevándose su mascara y su cinturón consigo.

Skipper caminaba lentamente mirando el suelo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, kowalski caminaba a su lado mirándolo de forma triste

-_pobre Skipper, ha estado sufriendo mucho últimamente; ojalá pudiera ayudarlo de alguna forma…-_

Kowalski estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no vio el saco que estaba en el suelo. Se tropezó con el y cayó de cara.

Miró molesto con lo que se había tropezado pero al ver de que se trataba, una nueva pregunta invadió su cabeza

_-si Rachel no estaba en el saco… ¿entonces quien?-_

El científico abrió aquel saco un poco sucio solo para encontrarse con un pingüino de peluche de baterías que movía sus patas de adelante hacia atrás. Lo puso de pie y el muñeco comenzó a caminar en círculos

-_cuando todo esto termine juro que me tomare unas largas vacaciones…-_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rachel caminaba mirando el suelo tristemente; se había quitado su traje y había dejado el resto de sus pertenencias escondidas en un tronco hueco

Miró el cielo un momento, a pesar de ser de noche se podían ver perfectamente las nubes de tormenta que se aproximaban, realmente era un verano muy lluvioso

Ella sintió el agua en sus patas, no se había dado cuenta que había llegado a la laguna. Vio que a la orilla de esta crecía una sola rosa, de color blanco. Las rosas blancas siempre habían sido sus favoritas.

La arrancó y puso su tallo en el pecho sin importarle las espinas, y miró su reflejo en el agua pudo ver que tenia un pequeño corte en la mejilla a causa de la bofetada de Skipper y su pata aun estaba sangrando, seguramente le habían quedado algunos pedazos pequeños de vidrio.

La primera gota de lluvia cayó en el reflejo causando pequeñas ondas en el agua; cuando esta se calmo el reflejo de Rachel ya no estaba allí, estaba el reflejo de Russel, y la rosa había sido cambiada por la navaja

Rachel no se movió, solo sentía que sus lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos

_-solo debe ser una broma de mi mente, una ilusión…-_

Rachel cayó sentada y cerró los ojos, sentía que su corazón iba a mil por hora. Estuvo en silencio por un minuto y luego abrió sus ojos con el seño fruncido

-este es mi trabajo y tengo que terminarlo…- vio el zoo a la lejanía y frunció aún más el ceño apretando las aletas -… cueste lo que cueste-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-tontos lémures- murmuro Marlene con la almohada en la cabeza sin poder dormir ya que el rey anillado había proclamado la fiesta "bailar sin parar por 48 horas" solo para competir con los babuinos y había colocado el estéreo en su volumen máximo

-¡ya es suficiente!- dijo la nutria arrojando la almohada a una esquina de la habitación -¡no pueden esperar que todos seamos nocturnos!-

Tomo una toalla para cubrirse de la lluvia y empezó a caminar a la salida de la cueva

-¡juro que le dejare los ojos morados! Y después cuando esté suplicando piedad…- en ese momento se encuentra frente a frente con Rachel vestida con su traje justo en medio de un rayo

-¡AAHH!- Marlene dio un salto hacia atrás soltando la toalla

-ag, jaja Rachel que susto me diste, casi me matas de un infarto jajaja- empezó a reír la nutria con la mano en el corazón. La pingüina la veía sin moverse, con el ceño fruncido

-o por dios ¿que te pasó en la pata? ¡estás sangrando a montones!- ella vio que su amiga no dejaba de mirarla con rabia -¿ocurre algo?-

-nada- contestó secamente -solo lo que tiene que ocurrir- dijo sacando su arma eléctrica

-mmh Rachel, esto ya no es gracioso- dijo retrocediendo un poco asustada

-tranquila Marly, no sentirás nada-

En ese momento Marlene sintió que la electricidad machacaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo que cayó sin remedio al suelo. Ya no escuchaba la música, solo podía ver las patas de la pingüina frente a ella, de repente, todo se volvió oscuro y no pudo recordar nada más…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿planeas decirle al cuartel general que Rachel está viva y es secuas del doc. espiráculo?- preguntó Kowalski a su capitán llegando al zoo

-después de que la mate, es lo menos que se merece- contestó sin mirarlo, Cabo suspiro y miro al experto en armas que iba a su lado con una expresión seria, analizando todo lo que había pasado

-¿Cómo crees que termine esto Rico?-

-¡oigan, monjas!- les llamo el rey lémur corriendo hacia ellos seguido de sus súbditos

-_cola anillada, ahora no…-_

-por fin los encuentro pangüinos, aggh- dijo Julien recostándose en la cabeza de Skipper para recuperar el aliento

-su majestad querrá decir pingüinos ¿no?- preguntó Boris

-¡se que son pingüinos, pero yo quiero decirles pangüinos! Trágate esa orejón-

-cola anillada no es momento para tus payasadas- reclamo Skipper quitándoselo de encima

-¡pero es una emergencia! Nosotros… agggg que molesta lluvia ¡Mort paraguas real, rápido!- el antes mencionado se coloco en su cabeza para que no se mojara

-jeje, soy un paraguas-

Boris miro de manera molesta a los otros lémures y decidió tomar la palabra

-es que creemos que Marlene fue secuestrada por un pingüino negro-

-¿¡que!?-

-Pero no estamos seguros, vimos que cargaba algo, pero estaba cubierta por una toalla, solo conseguimos verle la cola; fuimos a buscarla en su habitad pero no estaba-

-no entiendo- dijo Skipper -¿por qué Rachel la secuestraria?-

-Skipper, va a matarla- dijo Cabo

-¿a que te refieres Cabo?-

-¿Skipper no te das cuenta? Cuando ella me secuestro intentó matarme a mi, y según entiendo ella trabaja para espiráculo, debe ser por ordenes de él, debe ser alguna especie de trampa para tratar de vengarse de nosotros. ¿no lo entiendes? ¡tenemos que detenerlo!-

-hee, perense monjas, ¿que tiene que ver mi novia pingüina con esto?-

-eso es información clasificada- contestó Kowalski

Skipper puso su aleta sana en su mentón; si querían rescatar a Marlene con vida tendrían que detener al delfín, pero si lo hacían Rachel también saldría viva de esto. Skipper lo pensó…

-esta bien- dijo por fin -pero solo por Marlene. Comiencen la operación "Contra reloj"…-

**¿Quien sospechaba de Rachel? (levanto la mano). Espero haya sido de su agrado. Hasta la prox!**

**Pingu98 fuera.**


	14. La historia detrás de la identidad

**Capitulo14: la historia detrás de la identidad **

Marlene empezaba a despertar, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y su cabeza parecía estar a punto de explotar. Empezaba a sentirse mareada al punto de casi vomitar; instintivamente trató de llevarse una mano a la boca pero algo se lo impidió, fue como si su brazo estuviera pegado a su cuerpo.

Confundida miró su cuerpo con un poco de dificultad por la oscuridad de esa habitación. Estaba atada, atada con una cuerda de color blanco malgastada y sucia; pero muy resistente.

-¿Qué_ demonios…?_-

Empezó a forcejear con ella por unos momentos sin mucho éxito

-¡oigan! ¡¿hay alguien allí?!-

-guarda silencio-

La nutria miró detrás de ella a la dueña de la voz. Sus ojos tardaron unos momentos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad; pero cuando lo hicieron pudo ver a Rachel que miraba seriamente hacia una pared, con el mismo traje con el que la había visto la última vez y sujetándole un brazo

Fue en ese momento que Marlene recordó todo, la música, su amiga, el ataque, el arma… empezó a entrar en pánico

-¡NO! ¡POR AMOR A DIOS AYUDENME!-

-¡Marlene cállate!-

-NO ME HAGAS NADA ¡¿YO QUE TE HICE?!-

-¡dije silencio!-

Rachel le puso en la boca una mordaza, ahogando los gritos de Marlene. Empezó a ajustarla lo mas posible lastimando un poco a su amiga. La expresión de ira de la pingüina se fue aflojando

-escucha…- dijo con un tono mucho mas calmado -te quitaré la mordaza, pero no grites o te arrepentirás ¿ok?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza reflejando miedo en sus ojos

-muy bien-

Rachel guardo con cuidado la mordaza en su cinturón y siguió mirando seriamente aquella pared

-puerta abierta-

-voz clave aceptada- contesto una computadora desde algún lugar abriendo una puerta en la supuesta pared dejando entrar una gran cantidad de luz cegando a ambas chicas

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Skipper y compañía se deslizaban por unos ductos de ventilación con cautela haciendo lo posible por no ser detectados

-no comprendo Skipper, ¿Por qué no entramos por el ducto de alimento, como la última vez?-

-es eso lo que esperan que hagamos Kowalski, deberías saberlo, tu eres el genio ¿no?-

El científico rodó los ojos; estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios de su capitán, pero eso no quería decir que dejara de molestarle

-_algún día Skipper, algún día…-_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Marlene veía asombrada su entorno: era como una cueva de techo muy alto, pero habían puentes de acero por encima de sus cabezas con algunas langostas que observaban curiosas. La nutria miró a la pingüina un momento esperando ver una cara de sorpresa, pero Rachel caminaba con una expresión neutra solo mirando al frente sin aflojar el agarre en la castaña

Pudo ver a lo lejos un grupo de langostas, unas 30 o 40 según ella; y delante de ellas estaba un delfín con un ojo robótico montado en una especie de motoneta

-¿_ese es?… naah, imposible, solo era una historia de fantasía de Cabo, no era verdad-_

Finalmente llegaron justo al frente del mamífero acuático. Marlene tuvo que levantar la mirada, nunca había visto un delfín, solo en la televisión; era realmente muy alto al estar erguido y esa motoneta le daba mas altura

-lamento esto, Marlene- le susurró Rachel al oído antes de tirarla al suelo. Marlene soltó un quejido al caer boca abajo. Levantó la vista para ver al delfín ¿Qué es lo que iban a hacerle?

El mamífero pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de la nutria y mostró una sonrisa maliciosa ante esto

-Larry, encárgate de nuestra "invitada"-

-a la orden doc. Espiráculo-

Entonces era verdad: el delfín malvado, la guarida, tenza de cromo… e incluso la ridícula historia de Julien sobre agentes secretos también debía de ser verdad

La langosta tomó por los hombros a la nutria saliendo de la sala llevándola seguramente hacia alguna habitación para prisioneros

-¡muy bien espiráculo, hice lo que querías! ahora mi parte del trato- dijo casi gritando cuando se fueron

-si…- dijo agrandando su sonrisa malvada -eso no se va a poder.-

Como si el científico se los hubiese ordenado, todas las langostas corrieron hacia la pingüina Rodeándola

Viendo sus intenciones, Rachel hizo un salto mortal hacia atrás cayendo sobre una de las langostas, 3 mas intentaron atacarla de frente pero ella los noqueó con 2 patadas y un puñetazo, otra se lanzó encima de ella Rachel se libró de ella rodando por el suelo, aplastándola

Tomó a una langosta por la cola y giró con ella golpeando a varias langostas, que se quedaron desmayadas en el suelo. Un grupo grande corría hacia ella

-_son demasiadas-_

Vió una pared despejada de langostas… tal vez si saltaba y rebotaba en ella podría caer al suelo con la suficiente fuerza para aplastar a una buena cantidad de crustáceos

-_bingo-_

Corrió hacia el muro, tomo impulso y saltó dispuesta a rebotar. Pero su pata herida no la dejó saltar bien y Cayó de espaldas al suelo quedándose sin aire, cosa que aprovecharon las langostas para caerles todas encima formando una montañita

Se levantaron para mostrar a la ave no voladora sujetada de patas y aletas totalmente inmovilizada por las mismas langostas

-¡suéltenme!-

-¿de verdad creíste que iba a cumplir mi parte?- preguntó con una sonrisa el científico malvado poniéndose muy cerca de su rostro. Rachel le miró a los ojos con rabia

-¿¡por que hiciste esto!?-

-soy el tipo malo ¿recuerdas?- contestó con cara indiferente, volviendo a erguirse -es lo que hago; además, tenias que traerla **sin** **vida**-

-dígales que me suelten o se arrepentirá-

-si claro- dijo sarcásticamente -Termidor, duérmela.-

Espiráculo empezaba a alejarse en su scoteer dándole la espalda a la pingüina que había perdido la poca paciencia que tenia

-eres un… ¡ERES UN…!- un golpe en su cabeza la hizo callar; ese golpe fue como si hubieran golpeado una campana como las que usan en las iglesias. Empezaba a perder la conciencia, vió a la langosta que la había golpeado con un tubo de metal en sus tenazas.

-_no… no p-puede terminar a-así- _no pudo sostener mas tiempo en alto su cabeza y la dejó caer con pesadez, desmayándose .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Cabo para si mismo; había creído escuchar a Rachel. Sin analizar bien las cosas frenó de improvisto

-¡cudadoch!-

Muy tarde, Rico sin poder frenar chocó con el menor. Empezaron a rodar sin control arrollando a Kowalski y a Skipper que iban adelante, formando una "pelota" de pingüinos que rodaba ruidosamente. Finalmente las aves cayeron por una rejilla de ventilación golpeándose duramente con el suelo

Skipper fue el primero en reincorporarse encontrándose de frente con un delfín y a sus langostas mirándolos sorprendidos. Skipper abrió grandes sus ojos

-hee, Kowalski, necesito opciones…-

Kowalski lo miró con cara de no saber que hacer. Cabo levantó una aleta

-yo tengo una idea-…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Rachel? ¡Rachel!-

Rachel no despertaba del todo, podía escuchar que la llamaban, pero no podía abrir los ojos

-¿_acaso habré muerto? Que curioso, suelen decir que se ve un túnel con una luz al final, pero yo no veo absolutamente nada.-_

-¡Rachel sé que no estás muerta, te vi moverte! ¡abre esos ojos!-

La plumífera abrió los ojos pesadamente, como un niño que no quiere madrugar

-me alegra que despertaras, me estabas asustado-

-¿Marlene? ¿en donde estás?-

-a tu lado, tontilla-

Efectivamente a unos pocos metros de ella se hallaba la castaña, los suficientes para no tocarse, estaban en una especie de lámina de acero, Y al igual que ella estaba inmovilizada de manos y pies

-¿tontilla?- preguntó extrañada -¿Qué acaso no me tenias miedo hace un rato?-

-tu lo dijiste "tenia"-

-no estoy entendiendo nada-

-verás; la langosta que me trajo aquí me contó todo. Estuve pensando en todo lo que me dijo mientras estabas desmayada, por cierto, tienes un horrible moretón en la cabeza ¿no te duele?- preguntó un poco preocupada

-no, estoy acostumbrada- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, pero inmediatamente la borró -¿la langosta que te trajo aquí? ¿Larry? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-todo: el trato que tenias con el delfín maniático, el por que haces esto… lo que pasó en la antártica… todo…- contestó con un tono de tristeza en su voz

Rachel bajó la mirada, evitando ver a los ojos a la nutria. Marlene se sentía terrible por todo lo que estaba pasando; hubiera puesto una mano en su hombro para animarla y darle apoyo si no fuera porque estaba atada. Miró unos momentos su costado, aún tenia la marca que le dejó el arma cuando Rachel la atacó

-Rachel…- la mencionada no la miró -somos amigas, te perdono por lo que me hiciste-

Rachel le miró unos segundos y le sonrió. La nutria le devolvió el gesto

-y no te preocupes- agregó -de seguro Skipper y su equipo ya vienen por nosotras a…-

-¡les digo que me suelten condenadas langostas!-

Ambas chicas voltearon la mirada hacia la puerta que tenían al frente para solo ver venir a un alterado Skipper escoltado por un buen grupo de langostas que no le aflojaban el agarre al igual que al resto del equipo

-olvida lo último que dije- dijo Marlene con un tono de derrota

Las langostas procedieron a dejarlos en la placa. Skipper al lado de Rachel, seguido de Kowalski y Cabo; a Rico lo colocaron al lado de Marlene. Una vez terminado su labor, los crustáceos dejaron la habitación. Una vez la puerta se cerró, todos los machos del lugar miraron con cara de pocos amigos a Cabo que trató de hacerse pequeño

-¿¡que!? ¡lo siento ¿si?! ¡pensé que mi plan funcionaria!-

-"traemos té y galletas para ustedes, no nos encarcelen …"- dijo kowalski imitando su voz -¡el plan mas ridículo que he visto en mi vida! ¡mejor hubiéramos usado la táctica Delta Tango Alfa!-

-¿¡y hasta ahora es que piensas en un plan, cabeza de pepinillo!?- le regañó Skipper

-¡me cuesta pensar bajo presión, cabeza de cubo!- se defendió

-¡adadababa!- reclamó Rico

-¡no eres el único del equipo Rico!- reclamó Cabo

-¡chicos por favor cálmense!- pidió Marlene

Todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, empezaban a gritar para que su voz se escuchara entre todo ese lio.

Rachel era la única que no hablaba, pero su paciencia se estaba agotando otra vez

-¡CALLENSEEEEE!-

Todos callaron de golpe y miraron a la pingüina

-¡discutiendo no vamos a resolver nada! ¡tenemos que encontrar una forma de liberarnos y salir de esta estúpida guarida!-

-¿para luego que?- pregunto molesto su primo -¿para que nos lleves hacia alguna trapa para matarnos?-

-¡no quiero…!-

-no me digas que no. Ya lo hiciste con tus padres ¿Por qué no lo querrías hacer con nosotros?-

-¡Skipper!- Marlene le gritó haciéndolo callar

Rachel bajó la mirada otra vez. Su amiga la miró con tristeza y comprensión

-cuéntales Rachel- le pidió la nutria. Ella levantó la vista para mirarla un momento, un poco sorprendida por su petición

Rachel suspiró a tiempo que bajaba la mirada nuevamente -bien. Todo empezó hace algunos años, cuando iba a visitar a mis padres al polo…-

**-reclutas, abrochen sus cinturones, pasaremos por un aérea de turbulencia- anunció un teniente a los pasajeros del avión militar. En la última fila una pingüina hablaba con alguien a través de una laptop**

**-…entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?- preguntó el pingüino dentro de la laptop el cual tenía algunas medallas en las plumas de su pecho**

**-cerca de unas 2 semanas, podría hacerme un tiempo para ir a visitarte en el cuartel general tío- contestó la pingüina **

**-creo que estoy hasta el cuello de tareas, lo siento, realmente quería verte sobrina-**

**-descuida, se como es ser coronel, mi padre también lo fue. Si no estuviera retirado de seguro te ayudaría con todos esos deberes-**

**-seguro que si. Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de mis muchachos?-**

**-¿Skipper y Rico? Claro- dijo sacando una carpeta llena de papeles -Skipper acaba de ser asignado a un grupo de 2 pingüinos. Y Rico aún está en Rusia con ese grupo de jóvenes aprendiendo a usar las armas…-**

**-¿enserio? Es bueno saber que están bien- **

**-no me dejaste terminar- le replico la pingüina -en una clase tuvo un ataque de locura y una bomba explotó cerca de él. Afortunadamente no le pasó nada grave, pero ahora tiene una cicatriz en la cara.- el pingüino suspiró**

**-tendré que hablar con el sobre eso…-**

**-y si me lo preguntas, ahora parece mas sicópata que antes con esa cicatriz, ¿y que la tenga en el rostro? Afortunadamente yo no tengo ni tendré ninguna, mucho menos en la cara- dijo acercando su rostro a la pantalla para mostrar que efectivamente no tenia nada**

**-no puedes saber que te pasará en el futuro Rachel- contestó con una sonrisa pícara. El teniente de antes volvió a hablar **

**-reclutas apaguen todos los aparatos electrónicos, estamos por aterrizar-**

**-lo siento tío, tengo que irme-**

**-esta bien. Dale saludos a tus padres de mi parte.-**

**-lo haré.- dijo haciendo un saludo militar. El respondió con el mismo gesto antes de desconectarse**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Rachel caminaba con una mochila en la espalda viendo la nieve en el suelo con una sonrisa melancólica. Desde que se había ido a Canadá a entrenar a algunos soldados nuevos, asignada temporalmente a un equipo, no había vuelto a ver la escarcha blanca en sus patas. **

**Estaba a punto de ser teniente, era una sorpresa que quería darle a sus padres en esa visita sorpresa. Estaba a punto de estar un rango mas cerca de ser coronel. Realmente quería cumplir la promesa de llagar a ese rango**

**Levantó la mirada buscando la casa **

**-**_**no sé porque construyeron esa casa tan lejos de la aldea…**__**tal vez por mi madre, ella jamás toleró ningún tipo de vecino-**_

**Siguió caminando hasta ver un iglú a lo lejos**

_**-por fin-**_

**Aceleró el paso hasta quedar frente al iglú. Estaba totalmente cubierto de nieve, tenia 2 ventanas de madera, una a cada lado de la puerta también de madera reforzada con hierro y con un pequeño escape de humo para la chimenea en el techo.**

**Se arregló rápidamente antes de tocar el timbre**

**Esperó unos segundos sin recibir respuesta y volvió a tocar el timbre**

_**-¿no estarán? Cuando ellos salen suelen dejar una nota en la puerta o algo así…-**_

**Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió tocar la puerta con fuerza pero al hacerlo la puerta se abrió ligeramente**

**-**_**que raro…-**_

**Procedió a entrar teniendo cuidado con alguna trampa para intrusos que su padre solía poner. El pasillo de entrada estaba con las luces encendidas al igual que el resto de la casa con un silencio sepulcral **

**-**_**se estarán escondiendo o durmiendo?-**_

**-¡mamá, papá! ¡¿están aquí?!- empezó a gritar buscando en cada habitación **

**-¡soy yo, Rachel!- nada en la cocina**

**-¡mamá, papá!-**

**Decidió entrar en la sala**

**-¡¿Dónde es…?!-**

**Su corazón dio un vuelco en ese momento.**

**Delante de ella se encontraba la mesa del comedor volcada al igual que las sillas y el suelo tenia floreros rotos con sus flores secas regadas por doquier debido a la falta de agua. Allí había habido una pelea.**

**-¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ! ¡NO!-**

**Subió lo mas rápido que pudo las escaleras llegando frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus papás. Trató de abrirla desesperadamente pero la puerta no cedía. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para abalanzarse contra la puerta, pero esta seguía sin ceder. Hizo lo mismo varias veces hasta que derribó la puerta.**

**La habitación estaba oscura y la cama estaba desordenada; un mal presentimiento invadió a la pingüina .**

**Empezó a caminar lentamente cubriéndose las aletas como si tuviera frio, buscando pistas con la mirada, todo estaba muy tranquilo**

**-¿mamá, pa…-**

**De repente la puerta que había quedado abierta se cerró de golpe y unas rejas de metal aparecieron forjándola.**

**Ella corrió a la puerta tratando de abrirla pero ahora estaba mas trancada que antes. Pero aún así siguió intentándolo **

**-ya pensaba que no vendrías-**

**La hembra se volteó buscando al dueño de la voz encontrando a un delfín con un ojo biónico que aparecía en la pantalla del televisor -permite que me presente: soy el doc. Espiráculo. Aunque algunos humanos me llaman Flippy.-**

**-¡no me interesa tu inútil biografía!- le gritó desde la puerta -¿¡que les hiciste a mis padres!?-**

**-nada…- contestó con una sonrisa despreocupada -…al menos no aún-**

**Enfocó con la cámara a una jaula suspendida en el aire por una cadena, arriba de una gran olla llena de aceite hirviendo. Dentro de ella estaban ambos pingüinos con cara de horror abrasándose el uno al otro**

**-¡NO, NO, NO, NO!- Rachel se arrodilló frente al televisor con ojos llorosos -¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE QUIERES!?-**

**-verás… soy un científico malvado que quiere vengarse de los humanos. Pero para eso necesito dinero para construir mis aparatos ridículamente caros y complicados. Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme.-**

**-estas demente… ¡nunca te ayudaría!- dijo con una mirada rencorosa **

**-de acuerdo- dijo con tranquilidad -entonces despídete de ellos...-**

**El científico apretó un botón de su control remoto que dejó caer la jaula a la olla**

**-¡ESPERA!-**

**La jaula se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros del aceite**

**-te ayudaré. Pero no les hagas nada- dijo -**_**el cuartel general los rescatará- **_**pensó**

**-muy bien. Pero no pienses siquiera en mencionárselo a la milicia- dijo como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos -de lo contrario… no los volverás a ver. Te estoy vigilando. Mañana a esta misma hora me volveré a conectar contigo, así que tienes 24 horas para pensarlo. Bajo la almohada está una lista con requisitos que quiero que cumplas. Hasta mañana.- el televisor se apagó**

**Rachel quedó estupefacta. No dejaba de ver la pantalla a pesar de que estaba apagada**

**Estuvo así unos minutos antes de caminar hacia la cama donde efectivamente estaba la nota. La leyó**

_**nadie puede saber quien eres ni la razón por la que haces esto**_

_**fingir tu muerte y la de tus padres para no levantar sospechas**_

_**si te descubren o lo mencionas. Sabes cuales son las consecuencias**_

_**quita a todo ser que se entrometa en tu camino**_

_**enviarme el dinero cad meses**_

**Rachel suspiró, no podía creer que esto realmente estuviera pasando, quería que fuera una pesadilla de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento.**

**Dirigió su vista a la mesa de noche donde se encontraba un portarretrato de aquel día que su padre la había llevado a una de las lagunas mas populares del polo. Estaba ella de niña en medio de sus sonrientes padres.**

**La tomó y pasó una aleta por el vidrio con cariño y suavidad con una mirada melancólica que pasó a un seño fruncido**

**-lo haré… por ellos…-**

**Esa noche no durmió. Comió algunos pescados que traía en su mochila; con algunos abrigos de lana de su madre se hizo un traje y con las armas que su padre guardaba en la habitación se construyó un falso ojo biónico.**

**Para la hora marcada ya estaba frente a la tele con el traje puesto y una mirada seria. Espiráculo sonrió con aprobación, su madre trataba de no llorar al saber lo que su hija iba a hacer y su padre trataba de consolarla…**

**Rachel se había quitado su disfraz. Estaba en la cocina abriendo todas las fuentes de gas que encontró y salió unos metros lo suficientes lejos para no salir herida de la explosión pero lo suficientemente cerca para lanzar una pequeña granada**

***¡BOOOOOOM!***

**La casa explotó haciendo temblar el suelo bajo sus patas. Se quedó allí sin darse cuenta que un pequeño pedazo de vidrio iba directamente hacia su ojo **

**-¡arrg!- se quejo la pingüina cubriéndose el ojo derecho con una aleta. Agarró un pedazo de espejo para verse: el vidrio le había dejado una "raya" roja por encima del ojo que pasaría a ser una cicatriz después…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-no pudimos encontrar nada señor. Solo encontramos las válvulas de gas abiertas- informo un soldado saliendo de los escombros al tío y coronel de Rachel**

**-sigan buscando, debe haber algún rastro de los cuerpos…-**

**-a la orden coronel- se resigno el soldado**

**A lo lejos detrás de una gran roca Rachel vigilaba que todo estuviera saliendo de acuerdo al plan. El coronel al sentirse observado se dio la vuelta; Rachel ocultó su cabeza y se fue de allí lo mas rápido posible aguantando las lágrimas…**

**-**… y así fue como comenzó esta horrible pesadilla…- todos miraban con atención a la pingüina -… como ustedes siempre destruían sus artefactos tenia que reunir dinero otra vez. Así que llegó un momento en que me ordeno matarlos uno por uno usando sus debilidades; le pedí una condición para hacerlo: poder ver a mis papás en persona por lo menos 5 minutos… por eso revisé las carpetas confidenciales. Yo no sabia la localización del doc… pero cuando vi la carpeta que me dio Kowalski para probar su invento me enteré que estaba en la misma ciudad. Tal vez podría rescatarlos sin tener que hacerles daño a ustedes; sin que se dieran cuenta desconecté un cable con mi pata, así la maquina fallaría y yo podría salir hasta llegar a rescatarlos, pero fue esa noche que ustedes me vieron y no me quedó mas alternativa que volver a la base antes que ustedes. Lo iba a volver intentar la otra noche, pero Skipper me vio en el baño y tuve que volver al laboratorio para hacerme la dormida…-

-pero no comprendo- dijo Kowalski -aquella noche que secuestraste a Cabo, cuando la alarma sonó tu estabas en la jaula sin rastro de él-

-lo escondí bajo mis sabanas. Además ese candado que me ponían era uno de los mas fáciles de abrir que he visto desde que comencé a hacer esto. Y cuando me ataron también corté las cuerdas… cuando me arrebataron a mis padres sentía que me habían quitado a mi familia… y luego de la platica que tuve con Cabo… no podía hacerlo… volví al zoo para buscar un muñeco de pingüino para tratar de engañar a Espiráculo. Pero fue allí cuando…-

-…te descubrimos…- terminó la frase Skipper.

Ahora entendía todo, las piezas del rompecabezas por fin se habían armado. Rachel no era del lado del mal… solo estaba obligada a hacerlo. Si el hubiera estado en su lugar de seguro habría hecho lo mismo.

-y yo… mataba a otros porque estaba desesperada… toda mi agonía la dejaba en mis victimas… yo quería que Russel se convirtiera en mi… pero **yo **me esta volviendo como Russel: … mala…-

Todos miraban a Rachel con miradas tristes

-no les pido que me perdonen…- dijo con hilo de voz -…solo pido, que entiendan-

La habitación se había quedado en un completo silencio; solo podían escucharse las respiraciones.

-Rachel, yo jamás haría eso…- dijo Skipper con la mirada seria. Rachel cerró los ojos, derrotada -… yo nunca diría que solo te entiendo, yo te perdono, primita-

Rachel lo miró con una cara de total sorpresa. Skipper le mostro una gran sonrisa

-yo también te perdono Rachel- dijo Cabo

-y yo- apoyó Kowalski

Rico asintió rápidamente.

Rachel empezó a gimotear tratando de contener la lágrimas de alegría ¡la estaban perdonando!

-gracias muchachos, de verdad…-

-emm, no quisiera arruinar el momento pero… ¿alguien tiene una idea de cómo liberarnos?- pregunto Marlene

-yo la tengo- dijo Cabo antes de empezar a hacer ruidos como si quisiera vomitar. La nutria puso una cara de asco y preocupación

-¿Cabo estas bi…?- un cuchillo militar salió del pico del mas pequeño

-¿desde cuando sabes regurgitar como Rico?- preguntó asombrado el científico

-desde que me dio clases- dijo sin dejar de sostener el cuchillo -supuse que si nos atrapaban vaciarían su estomago, pero nunca sospecharían de mi. Esto es horrible, pero vale la pena-

El joven hizo su cabeza hacia un lado para tomar impulso y lo lanzó al panel de control clavándolo en un botón rojo, liberándolos al instante

-¡muy bien hecho Cabo cabito!- le felicitó su líder. Los demás le sonrieron con aprobación -ahora salgamos de este chiquero-…

**Me gustó mucho escribir este cap, creo que ya até todos los cabos sueltos y además es el mas largo hasta ahora; si hay algún error no duden en avisarme. Estamos uno o dos capítulos del final, ¡espero con emoción sus comentarios!**

**Pingu98 fuera**


	15. mas descubrimientos?

**Capitulo15: ¿mas descubrimientos?**

Los prisioneros caminaban sigilosamente en "fila india" por los pasillos guiados por el cabeza plana

-ahmm… ¿Skipper?-

El mencionado se volteó hacia la dueña de la voz que estaba casi hasta el final

-tal vez no sea el mejor momento- dijo la nutria tímidamente -pero quisiera disculparme, por no creerles, sobre espiráculo… ya sabes…-

-te lo dije- le susurro Cabo detrás de ella

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche- le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa divertida. Ella lo miró un poco molesta

-te dije que me equivoqué. Yo estaba mal y tu bien, tenias la razón en todo, el delfín maniático y demás eran reales, no soy perfecta, y si, pondré una moneda en el maldito frasco de apuestas ¿¡feliz!?- dijo la nutria tratando de no levantar mucho la voz para no ser descubiertos, odiaba admitir sus errores, sobre todo admitirlos para Skipper el cual estaba sonriendo complacido

-es suficiente para mi, acepto tus disculpas- Marlene gruño por lo bajo -oye, ¿crees que debería comprarme algo para mis oídos? ¿para poder escuchar siempre que te disculpes? Es que creo que me estoy quedando sordo. Podría usar el dinero que dejes en el frasco, será mas que suficiente-

-calladito y bien portadito te ves mas bonito- le replicó con el mismo tono

-¿frasco de apuestas?- preguntó Rachel confundida a Kowalski que estaba delante de ella

-larga historia…-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿¡q-que tu hiciste que!?- preguntó Termidor con los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal

-lo que escuchaste- le contesto Larry tratando de enfocarse en la pantalla de las cámaras de seguridad -ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo-

-¿¡acaso estas loco!? Como se te ocurre contarle a la nutria la historia de Russel… Rachel, Russel… Rachel… ¡como sea, revelaste información que no debías a uno de nuestros prisioneros! ¿¡y eso te parece algo normal de lo que no habría que preocuparse!?-

-ñeehh- dijo indiferente levantando los hombros sin dejar de mirar la pantalla

-¡eres el colmo! Cuando el doc se entere te echará patitas a la calle o algo peor- salió por la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla asomó la cabeza -¡y no es broma!-

Finalmente cerró la puerta de un portazo. La langosta oscura miró la puerta indiferente y volvió su vista hacia la pantalla. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su boca al ver a los prisioneros por uno de los pasillos captados por la cámara

-eso es pingüinos… vallan a mi trampa…-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Cuál es el plan Skipper?- preguntó el científico en voz baja

-sencillo, tendremos que buscar una… aggh-

-¿tash bem Skipper?- pregunto Rico por la repentina queja de dolor de su hermano

-si… creo que solo es mi aleta… debería haberla vendado antes de venir- dijo sosteniéndola pues había empezado a sangrar nuevamente. Marlene vio con los ojos bien abiertos la herida, pero prefirió quedarse callada

-¡agh!- se quejo ahora Rachel sosteniéndose la pata que había empezado a sangrar al igual que su corte en la mejilla

Cabo sintió un hilo de sangre recorrer su frente de el corte producido por el tubo con el que Rachel lo golpeó

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto asustada Marlene al ver que todos estaban sangrando por la nariz, oídos y la boca

-d-du-duele…- gimió Kowalski retorciéndose en el suelo al igual que sus compañeros

-¿su escape no salió como esperaban, monjas?- pregunto Larry llegando frente a ellos

-¡Larry!- dijo Rachel con voz forzada por el dolor tratando de sostenerse con sus aletas para no golpear su cabeza contra el suelo -¿q-que fue lo que hiciste la-langosta desquicia-da?-

-esta área está llena de hondas que produce una maquina, las cuales hacen que el cuerpo rechace la sangre… deberían ver la cantidad de cosas extrañas, raras, locas pero útiles que hay en el laboratorio de Espiráculo-

-¿p-pero por qué no me afecta a mi?- preguntó la única mamífera del lugar con voz temblorosa y caía al suelo de sentón por la impotencia

-solo les afecta a las aves- dijo con tono serio -la venganza perfecta…-

-¿ven-gan-za?- pregunto confundido Skipper con un gran hilo de sangre escurriéndosele del pico -¿contra quien?-

-contra la raza pingüinesca- explico con enojo -sobre todo los militares, por no aceptarme en el cuartel general-

-¿de que e-estas hablan-do?-

-veras, Skipper ¿no? Si tu, hace algunos años yo iba con un sueño por delante, quería ser Coronel, para impresionar a mi padre, para que dejara de llamarme inútil por no ser un militar, ya que a el le gustaba mucho esa clase de cosas… Pero los generales no me permitieron entrar a la milicia gracias a cierto pingüino que tenia el mismo sueño…- Rachel abrió grandes sus ojos

-¿Luke?-

-que bueno que me reconoces… pero soy Larry, después de eso ya no me gustaba ese nombre con el que me llamaban para burlarse cuando mi padre me echó de mi casa. Así que me lo cambié-

-yo n-no tenia i-dea-

-¡como ibas a tenerla! ¡nunca me diste la oportunidad de ser tu amigo ni siquiera! ¡solo pensabas en ti! Y yo que pensaba que podíamos ser mas que amigos… al menos ya me estas pagando al igual que tu raza lo hará- todos abrieron sus ojos lo mas que pudieron

-n-no esta-ras pensando…-

-claro que si…- dijo formando una sonrisa maliciosa -hacer las ondas de mayor alcance y atacar el cuartel general con la máquina…-

-no p-puedes hacer e-eso-

-claro que si cerebrito- dijo poniéndole una pata encima sin importar ensuciarse de sangre y sin borrar su sonrisa -pero mira el lado bueno, al menos morirás sabiendo como es que los malos tienen las mejores cosas-

Larry miró con el rabillo del ojo a Rachel que estaba tosiendo a mas no poder dejando manchas carmesí en la pared y en su traje. Caminó hacia ella con pasos firmes. Una vez delante de ella, puso su pinza bajo su mentón haciendo que la pingüina alzara la cara, manchándose la pinza con la sangre de su nariz y boca

-¿aún recuerdas esos días Rachel?- dijo con los ojos llorosos -¿quieres que les cuente a tus compañeros lo que pasó?-

Ella gruño de dolor

-eso pensé. Recuerdo esos días como si hubiesen sido ayer…-

**-¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó la secretaria escribiendo en unos documentos con cara aburrida sin ver a la pequeña langosta que trataba de poder llegar a la altura del escritorio para poder ver**

**-Luke… Luke Duncan-**

**-bien joven Duncan, pase a la sala de al lado con los demás niños por favor- dijo poniendo una pequeña placa con cadena en el escritorio**

**Con mucha dificultad, la langosta tomo la placa, se la colgó en el cuello y entró en el salón. Todos los niños, la gran mayoría pingüinos, estaban correteando de un lado a otro, gritando, saltando y molestando a los pocos que estaban tranquilos en las sillas. Avanzó con timidez al ver que era la única langosta de todo el lugar.**

**Una pingüina estaba tranquilamente sentada tomando un vaso con agua hasta que otro le derramó el vaso a propósito, provocando el enojo de esta**

**-¡oye tonto! ¡ten cuidado ¿quieres?!- **

**El pingüino solo mostró su lengua, lo que hizo que la pequeña explotara **

**-¡ahora si vas a ver!-**

**Allí comenzó una persecución, ambos niños eran hábiles, esquivaban a los demás fácilmente. Pero cuando estuvo cerca de atraparlo, el pingüino dio un cambio de dirección inesperado; el cual la pequeña perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de la langosta**

**-l-lo siento…- dijo sonrojada la chica ayudando al la langosta a levantarse **

**-descuida - dijo tratando de esconder sus rojas mejillas entre sus tenazas -fue mi culpa por no ver por donde iba-**

**Hubo un silencio incómodo para ellos, a pesar de que el salón estaba lleno de niños ruidosos**

**-eehm… soy Luke… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**

**-soy Rachel… debes estar aquí para ser un recluta ¿no?-**

**-si. Tengo la esperanza de volverme coronel-**

**-¿enserio? ¡igual yo! Le hice esa promesa a mis padres. ¿tu también? Debes estar muy feliz de estar aquí- ahora la langosta estaba en un incomodo momento: ¿Cómo le diría que su padre lo obligó a entrar?**

**-mmmhh… bueno… yo…-**

**-¡atención reclutas!- dijo un pingüino capitán con una voz grave entrando al salón. A lo que todos los niños se pusieron en fila con expresión seria y mirada fija**

**-soy capitán de este cuartel. Y si ustedes quieren volverse verdaderos soldados y entrar a la milicia, tendrán que dar lo mejor de ustedes. Para probarlos en estos siguientes meses, voy a dividirlos a todos en parejas, y serán parejas permanentes para todos los entrenamientos-**

**El capitán empezó a nombrar varios nombres. Algunos estaban felices con su pareja y los que no, no les quedaba mas remedio que refunfuñar por lo bajo**

**-…ok, los últimos que quedan son Luke y Rachel.- **

**Los nombrados se miraron sonrojados y los ojos abiertos **

**-…bueno… entonces serás mi compañero- dijo la pingüina con una pequeña sonrisa. El cual solo contestó con una sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza**

**Los meses fueron pasando, algunos reclutas volvían a casa y otros eran aprobados y dejados en el cuartel general en espera de que algún equipo les fuera asignado. La amistad de Rachel y Luke se fortalecía cada día; Pero todo terminó un día, cuando el capitán les dio una noticia a todos**

**-…debido a la cantidad de reclutas en las bases, solo uno mas será aprobado, los demás tendrán que volver a casa.-**

**Rachel y Luke se miraron con sorpresa, y los murmullos de los demás niños no se hicieron de esperar**

**-¡silencio! ¡es una orden del cuartel general!-**

**-señor…-**

**Todos voltearon a ver a Rachel con cara asustada, todos sabían que ese capitán era uno de los mas duros del cuartel, así que nadie jamás se había atrevido a criticarle nunca o siquiera hablarle**

**-…con todo respeto, le planteo que solo unos pocos han sido enviados a casa, porque este grupo de reclutas tiene la habilidad, inteligencia, fuerza, unión y disciplina que todo cuartel y equipos necesitan. Recuerde que podemos faltar de reclutas, pero nunca sobrar: mientras mas seamos, mejor. En caso del ataque de un enemigo ¡nos derrotarían por falta de soldados! Así que insisto que nos deje aprobar a todos los que podamos el examen final y poder ser asignados a un equipo.-**

**El silencio se hizo presente en aquella sala. Todos los niños esperaban con miedo la reacción de su superior, pero Rachel seguía con la mirada firme y alta**

**-le preguntaré algo recluta: ¿Quién es el capitán aquí?-**

**-usted señor-**

**-¡entonces cierre ese pico tan hablador que tiene!… ¡ningún sargento, cabo o teniente me a contradicho jamás! ¡no voy a permitir que un recluta lo haga!-**

**-entonces podría tratar de acostumbrarse a que la gente lo haga, si sigue tomando decisiones incorrectas-**

**Los niños contuvieron la respiración con las pupilas pequeñas y los ojos muy abiertos**

**-R-Rachel… mejor guarda silencio- le dijo Luke en un susurro. Pero ella no le prestó atención ni en lo mas mínimo**

**-¡escúcheme bien recluta! ¡no dejaré que me falte así el respeto! ¡con que su padre sea el coronel, no quiere decir que no la pueda reprobar sin siquiera presentar su examen, si es que así se me antoja! ¡así que tenga mucho cuidado con lo que dice!... solo se aceptará un recluta mas mañana. ¡es una orden!-**

**Y con esto el capitán se retiró del lugar dejando a Rachel con la palabra en el pico y el seño fruncido**

**-Rachel ¿no crees que deberías de tratar de ser, no se, menos impulsiva?- dijo Luke caminando a su lado**

**-no lo creo- dijo sin apartar su vista de la puerta por donde el capitán había salido -mi madre siempre me enseño que debes decir todo lo que sientes sin importar que.-**

**La langosta no pudo evitar mirar al suelo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. La pingüina suspiró cerrando los ojos **

**-bueno… me voy a mi dormitorio, te deseo suerte mañana.- dijo apartando la vista de aquella puerta y se fue deslizándose de allí**

**-que genial- se dijo Luke a si mismo con tono sarcástico -¡¿ahora que voy a hacer?!-**

**Si no aprobaba ese examen su padre lo odiaría y echaría de la casa… pero parte de él quería que Rachel cumpliera su sueño de volverse coronel**

**-lo siento Rachel… pero tengo que cumplir con mi padre…-**


	16. mas descubrimientos? parte 2

**Capitulo16: ¿mas descubrimientos? Segunda parte**

**Al día siguiente Rachel saltó de la cama en cuanto su despertador sonó, estaba muy animada y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Salió de la habitación sin tener mucho cuidado al cerrar La puerta causando que algunas de sus compañeras de cuarto se enojara al verse despertada tan temprano sabiendo que el examen empezaba en tres horas soltando alguna que otra queja**

**El cuartel general para reclutas era bastante parecido a un instituto, y al igual que este, tenia un enorme pasillo lleno de casilleros el cual estaba vacio y un poco oscuro debido a la hora; pero eso fue lo de menos para ella, que abría el suyo tarareando una canción pensando en el gran día que empezaba. Lo abrió en busca de una toalla para tomar una ducha, pero lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con un tazón lleno de galletas caseras, y con estas una nota.**

**Levantó una ceja extrañada y tomo la nota dispuesta a leerla:**

"_**suerte en el examen de hoy, Rachel"**_

**Volteó la tarjeta en busca de una firma pero no había nada. Tomó una galleta que no tenia una forma totalmente esférica que digamos, la olfateó y la observó dudosa. Olía deliciosa, pero le preocupaba no saber quien las había dejado allí ¿Qué tal si tenían veneno? ¿o una mini bomba? O tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoica; después de todo la paranoia le venia de familia**

**Observó con mas detenimiento la nota y vio que tenia algunos cortes pequeños en ella, como si algo filoso la hubiera sujetado. Inmediatamente supo quien la había escrito**

**-Luke. Detallista, como siempre- se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? El no podía hacer una galleta esférica debido a sus pinzas, y además, el era el único además de ella que sabía la combinación de su casillero. Se comió unas pocas galletas, tomó una mas para comérsela después, puso su toalla al hombro y se fue a las duchas.**

**Entró al baño y abrió la llave de una de las múltiples duchas que había allí. Dio un mordisco a su galleta, la dejó en el suelo, sobre su toalla; y entró en la ducha cerrando la cortina tras sí.**

**El vapor salía debido a la caliente temperatura del agua. Rachel dejó que cayera sobre su rostro para poder despertarse completamente, pues sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba; seguramente por el sueño, pensó ella**

**La energía con la que había estado hace unos minutos se había desvanecido completamente. De repente empezó a sentirse débil y mareada, con un poco de nauseas. Cerró la llave y puso una aleta contra la pared y en su cabeza la otra, pues le comenzaba a palpitar. Esto ya no podía ser normal**

**Abrió la cortina y caminó unos pasos tambaleándose terminando por caer fuertemente al suelo cerrando los ojos por el impacto. Los abrió con debilidad para ver que quedó justo en frente de la galleta a medio comer y vio algo que le llamo la atención: el interior de la galleta estaba lleno de un polvo blanco con un olor extraño para ella. Comenzó a sospechar lo peor**

**Se levantó como pudo y salió del baño con la galleta en la aleta. Caminó tambaleante por los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación donde el capitán dormía. Comenzó a golpearla con las fuerzas que le quedaban**

**-¡ya voy!- se escuchó una molesta voz del otro lado de la puerta. Unos segundos después esta se abrió dejando ver al capitán con una expresión molesta en su rostro**

**-¿acaso no puedo entrenar tranqui…?- sus palabras fueron cortadas al ver el estado de la pingüina. Su ceño fruncido desapareció de inmediato dando paso a una cara impactada o hasta podría decirse preocupada -¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- **

**-señor…yo… yo… c-creo… que Luke…-**

**Sin poder sostenerse mas tiempo de pie, finalmente la pingüina cayó desmayada en los brazos de su superior, dejando a la galleta caer en el suelo **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Rachel comenzaba a despertar lentamente. Estaba recostada en una camilla, con una aguja conectada a un suero en su aleta derecha. Rachel reconoció la habitación en la que estaba como la enfermería. Aún estaba un poco débil, pero se sentía mucho mejor que antes **

**-hola hija- le saludó su madre con expresión triste, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Su padre le dio un beso en la frente**

**-papá, mamá. Las galletas que comí… creo que tenían…-**

**-Tenían droga. Lo sabemos tesoro- dijo su padre con una expresión seria -estamos investigando eso-**

**-¿Qué pasó con la prueba?-**

**-se pospuso para la próxima semana debido a tu estado- se apresuró a contestar su madre, Sara -estuviste casi dos días dormida-**

**Rachel abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y bajo la mirada sin que sus padres lo notaran; sabia muy bien quien había hecho todo esto**

**-**_**¿Por qué Luke, por qué?- **_**preguntó para sus adentros.**

**-¿saben de quien son las galletas?- preguntó esperando que no lo supieran**

**-no lo sabemos- Rachel se alivió -alguien desactivó las cámaras de seguridad antes de actuar, pero lo estamos investí…-**

**-coronel William, señor lo solicitan a usted y a su esposa en el campo de entrenamiento- dijo una enfermera entrando en la habitación**

**-de acuerdo. Estaré allá en un momento- **

**La enfermera asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. El pingüino se giro hacia su hija**

**-tenemos que retirarnos tesoro. Vendremos después para ver como estas-**

**-si, gracias… escuchen quisiera hablar a solas con Luke Duncan; ya saben la langosta que fue mi compañero todos estos meses... ¿Podrían llamarlo?-**

**-por supuesto- le dijo su madre dándole un beso de despedida -pero trata de no hablar mucho… aún estás débil y puedes lastimarte. Te veremos mas tarde-**

**Finalmente ambos padres salieron de la habitación, dejando a Rachel sola con sus pensamientos**

**-**_**tal vez fue un error, tal vez le tendieron una trampa… pero si así fuera mis sexto sentido ya me lo abrían dicho… ¿Qué demonios es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?-**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Habían pasado unos veinte minutos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando a entrar a una langosta con una expresión seria. La pingüina estaba con los ojos cerrados, de forma muy serena, como si estuviera dormida. Luke la apreció unos momentos antes de hablar **

**-hola Rachel- la nombrada abrió los ojos con pesadez al escuchar la voz de su compañero**

**-hola… Luke…-**

**-¿como te sientes?-**

**-mal. Eso ya deberías saberlo "cocinero"-**

**Luke miró el suelo de forma triste. **

**-¿Por qué hiciste esto?- preguntó con los ojos llorosos -¿Qué fue lo que te hice yo? Pensé que éramos amigos…-**

**-escucha Rachel… tengo mis razones- dijo con voz firme, sin apartar la mirada del suelo -Sabia que tu eres mejor militar que yo… y si me ganabas en la prueba…-**

**-¿¡hiciste esto por una tonta prueba!?- dijo empezando a subir su tono de voz -¡lo que hiciste fue muy grave!-**

**Luke levantó la mirada y la miró con el seño fruncido, realmente le había dolido hacerle eso a ella, y Rachel no le estaba ayudando a sentir mejor**

**-¡escúchame bien! ¡lo único que usé fue una droga para dormirte! ¡pude fácilmente usar una para matarte! ¡pero no lo hice porque eres mi amiga!-**

**-¡los amigos no hacen esta clase de cosas!-**

**-¡lo hice porque era necesario!-**

**-¡eres un tonto!-**

**-¡la única tonta aquí eres tu! ¡agradece que te dejé vivir! ¡porque podría hacerte lo mismo una y otra vez si fuera necesario!-**

**Rachel dejó escapar un gemido al escuchar eso, le había dolido, y mucho. Luke al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho rápidamente se cubrió la boca con sus tenazas**

**-Rachel…- ella giró su rostro hacia un lado para no verlo a los ojos -no fue mi intención, no quise decir…-**

**-no importa…- dijo cerrando los ojos con dolor y sintiendo como las lágrimas luchaban por salir -tu nunca me agradaste… fingía ser tu amiga para poder tener compañero en los ejercicios, para seguir aquí y que no me expulsaran… es mas…yo te odio…-**

**Luke sentía que su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos al escucharle decir que lo odiaba. El siempre la había visto como mas que una amiga y tenia la esperanza de que ella sintiera lo mismo por el… al parecer se había equivocado**

**Limpió una lágrima que había salido de su ojo derecho**

**Caminó con la cabeza baja hasta la puerta, la abrió y se detuvo un momento para mirar a la pingüina que temblaba ligeramente y seguía con la cabeza girada hacia la pared**

**-tan solo… dame otra oportunidad. Sabes que esto es tan importante para mi como para ti- dijo refiriéndose a entrar a la milicia. Finalmente salió de la habitación**

**Rachel abrió sus ojos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, dejando escapar el llanto que estaba reteniendo. Las lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas rápidamente para caer en las blancas sábanas de la camilla**

**Giró su cabeza hasta la puerta que ahora estaba cerrada y apretó sus aletas en forma de puños**

**-¿por que Luke… ¿por que**_**?**_**- preguntó a nadie en particular**

**Lo que ella no sabia es que del otro lado de la puerta estaba la langosta escuchando todo. No podía soportar escucharla llorar, mas si era su culpa. Tenia ganas de abrir la puerta y abrazarla… pero ella lo odiaba, lo había usado, jamás le dio la oportunidad de ser su amigo realmente**

**Retiró su oído de la puerta y se fue rápidamente de allí antes de que se arrepintiera de no hacerlo…**

Larry miró con desdén la sangre perteneciente a la pingüina que se escurría por su pinza

-y todo no acabó allí- dijo el crustáceo soltando el mentón de la hembra -le dijiste a tu padre que había sido yo el de las galletas, y que me debían expulsar inmediatamente… y así fue. Como me lo esperaba mi papá me echó al demonio. Las demás langostas se burlaban de mi… me insultaban eh incluso me golpeaban… por eso me cambié el nombre.-

Los pingüinos gemían de dolor en el suelo. Marlene aún estaba congelada en el suelo sin saber que hacer

_-tengo que hacer algo… ¡piensa Marlene, piensa! ¿Qué debo hacer?-_

Buscó en su entorno desesperadamente buscando algo con que atacarlo. Justo al lado de ella estaba una tubería rota casi totalmente desprendida. Eso podía servir

-Luke… yo… l-lo lamento tan-tanto…- dijo con dificultad la pingüina y con una expresión de dolor sintiendo que se desmayaría en cualquier momento

-pues yo no lamento que tus padres **hayan muerto ya**- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica

Skipper al escuchar esto le vino un arranque de ira. Se puso de pie con dificultad y temblando, para golpearlo por la espalda 

Larry escuchó sus pasos y lo tomó por el cuello con una de sus tenazas, y con la otra tomó el cuello de Rachel, la cual estaba en estado de shock por lo que la langosta acababa de decir y ahora trataba de soltarse desesperadamente para tomar aire al igual que su primo

-y ahora yo los mataré con mis propias… ¡AAGG!-

Larry soltó a ambas aves de golpe al sentir un tubo de hierro golpearle por detrás

Se dio vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con la nutria que tenia dicho objeto en las manos y una cara de horror como si hubiera cometido un error… y así era

Larry se lanzó sobre la chica pero ella echó a correr soltando su arma

Empezó a correr en cuatro patas para ir mas rápido mirando ocasionalmente hacia atrás para ver si había logrado perderlo, pero para su desgracia la langosta era rápida… no iba a perderla tan fácilmente

Se detuvo en uno de los pasillos para recuperar el aliento. Miró a su alrededor y vió en la pared una rejilla de ventilación. La quitó rápidamente y entró allí

Larry se detuvo frente al agujero y empezó a tratar de entrar con desesperación para atrapar a la nutria que entraba cada vez mas con miedo a ser capturada

Finalmente la langosta salió del agujero al darse cuenta de que debido a su tamaño no iba a poder entrar. La miró con rabia una vez mas antes de irse de allí maldiciendo en voz baja

Marlene tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire después del susto… al menos por ahora estaba a salvo

Empezó a subir el ducto pensando en una forma de salvar a sus amigos. Tenia que salvarlos después de que ellos vinieron a salvarla… bueno, hicieron el intento antes de ser capturados, pero ella no iba a dejar que la capturaran

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no vió que había al frente una rejilla que no aguantaría su peso. Paso por encima de ella haciendo que esta se abriera

-¡aahhh!- la nutria cayó por el aire unos momentos hasta caer encima de alguien

Se frotó la cabeza antes de abrir los ojos y ver que había caído en una especie de celda oscura. Y desde la oscuridad dos pares de ojos la observaban.

-¡no!- dijo cerrando los ojos, cubriéndose con sus brazos, como si estuviera esperando recibir un golpe -¡por favor no me lastimen!-

-no queremos lastimarte- contestó una voz femenina -pensamos que tu querías lastimarnos-

Marlene abrió sus ojos al escuchar esto y bajo los brazos poco a poco aún no del todo confiada

-¿eh?-

-creíamos que trabajabas para ese delfín loco- dijo ahora una voz masculina -tanto tiempo aquí te vuelve paranoico-

Marlene se levantó del suelo y miró esas dos sombras que empezaban a salir a la luz. Eran pingüinos, unas cuantas plumas grises recorrían sus cabezas seguramente por la edad, parecían tener cerca de sesenta años. Sus plumas estaban desordenadas y sucias. Y bajo sus ojos habían bolsas por la falta de sueño… para resumir estaban en un total estado de abandono

-¿son prisioneros?- preguntó la nutria al ver su estado

-lamentablemente si…- contesto la pingüina

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- el pingüino se apresuró a contestar

-yo soy William… y ella es mi esposa Sara…-

**Buenooooo por fin termine este cap! Me costo un poco escribirlo después de que Larry terminó de narrar lo que pasó. Y si, le mintió a Rachel sobre la muerte de sus padres U.U**

**En fin… espero que hallan pasado una buena navidad con su familia, año nuevo y día de los reyes magos! (y que hallan recibido muchos regalos jeje…) **

**¿les gusto el cap? ¿tienen preguntas? ¿un oso se comió tus pantalones? XD**

**Si contestaste "si" ah alguna o a todas las anteriores no se olviden de dejar un Review!**

**Pingu98 fuera! :D**


	17. saldremos de esta?

**Capitulo17: ¿podremos salir de esta?**

Skipper aún estaba boca abajo en el suelo tratando de mantenerse consciente.

El dolor había desaparecido, seguramente Larry había desactivado la maquina pues ellos ya estaban muy débiles como para recuperarse. Estaba demasiado débil como para moverse

Miró a Rachel que había quedado frente a él, pero esta estaba dándole la espalda y no se movía para nada… algo que preocupó al capitán que empezó a sospechar lo peor

-¿Rachel?...- preguntó Skipper esperando recibir algún movimiento o sonido como respuesta de la pingüina

Pero nada. No hubo ninguna señal de vida de ella

Skipper trató de levantarse un poco para girar su cabeza y poder ver a sus compañeros que estaban detrás de él para verificar que no estuvieran en el mismo estado de su prima. Pero estaba demasiado débil para siquiera mover sus aletas, por lo que se resigno a solo tratar de hablarles

-¿Kowalski?...- llamó a sus compañeros esperando recibir respuesta -¿Rico?... ¿Cabo?...-

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta

El capitán dejó salir un suspiro con dolor, tanto físico como psicológico… ¿estarán inconscientes? ¿o quizá hasta… muertos? Él era el de más resistencia en el grupo, y si el apenas podía hablar… era casi imposible que los demás hayan resistido

Cerró sus ojos derrotado… echando toda esperanza a la basura

-¿S-skipper?-

Skipper abrió sus ojos de golpe al escuchar su nombre, reconociendo la voz al instante

-¡Cabo!... ¿¡estás bien!?...- dijo alarmado pero con voz muy débil

-no… me duele todo mi cuerpo por dentro y por fuera… en especial mi pecho… y…- tosió pesadamente -no paro de toser… sangre…-

Skipper guardó silencio… sabia que lo que le había dicho el cadete no era para nada bueno

-¿Rico y Kowalski… están sin consciencia… verdad?- preguntó tratando de entretener a Cabo para que no pensara en el dolor

Cabo no respondió, no quería gastar energía en una respuesta que era mas que obvia… además sabia que la intención de su superior era desviar el tema. Luego de unos segundos abrió su pico para hablar

-Skipper… no sé si pueda lograrlo…- el capitán abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-¡no digas eso jamás solado!- dijo Skipper con un tono de voz que pretendía ser autoritario, pero se podía notar el miedo detrás de su temblorosa voz -saldremos de aquí, y todo estará bien ¡vamos a estar bien!-

Cabo sonrió, y sin darse cuenta sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente

-ustedes… siempre serán mi familia… tuvimos una gran aventura… y…- sonrió aún más -como tu dirías… fue un honor… servir… a… tu… la-lado… Skipper…-

El capitán escucho un suspiro por parte del mas joven al terminar de hablar

-…¿Cabo?...- no hubo respuesta -¿Cabo?... ¡Cabo!... ¡contesta!... ¡maldita sea, contéstame!-

El silencio invadió aquella sala acompañando al pingüino, del cual los ojos comenzaban a volverse vidriosos. Apretó los parpados con rabia

-¡CABOOO!- gritó el capitán gastando todas sus energías, antes de desmayarse

Entonces solo hubo silencio y oscuridad para él

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Marlene miraba atentamente a ambas aves con sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder. El asombro no le dejaba articular palabra

-¿Wi-William y Sara?-

-¿acaso nos conoces?- preguntó Sara al ver el asombro de la nutria

Marlene no dijo nada, solo pudo sentir una sonrisa que se formaba en su boca se hacia cada vez mas y mas grande

-¡ESTAN VIVOS LO SABIA! ¡SABIA QUE ESTABAN CON VIDA!- gritó de felicidad haciendo memoria a lo que Larry había dicho, para luego abalanzarse a abrasar a ambas aves

Ambos pingüinos tuvieron mantener el equilibrio para no caer por el abraso. Sara miró con incomodidad y confusión a su marido, este solo hizo círculos al lado de su cabeza con una aleta, haciendo la clásica seña de "está loca"

La mamífero los soltó sin abandonar su sonrisa

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡no saben lo feliz que se pondrá Rachel al saberlo!-

-¿¡Rachel!?- dijo Sara con asombro

Marlene estaba a punto de contarle que estaba aquí para rescatarlos, cuando sintió que la arrojaron fuertemente al suelo y antes de darse cuenta William ya tenia una pata puesta sobre su garganta

-¿¡QUE ES LO QUE SABES DE ELLA!?- el pingüino la miró con rabia pisando con mayor fuerza su garganta -¡HABLA!-

-¡ya déjala! ¡ella no quiere hacerle daño a nuestra hija!-

-¿¡y tu como lo sabes!?-

-¡en primera si quisiera hacerle algo para ayudar al delfín maniático no estaría encerrada como nosotros, segunda no se alegraría de que estemos vivos y tercero sabes que mi sexto jamás falla y me dice que ella no es una amenaza! ¿¡quieres dejarla en paz ahora!?-

William se le quedó mirando unos momentos a la nutria con una expresión neutral. Finalmente se quitó de encima de ella y le extendió su aleta

-lo siento…-

-no se preocupe- dijo Marlene levantándose -creo que eso a sido lo menos doloroso que me ah pasado esta noche… creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a los golpes-

El pingüino sonrió con gracia por la pequeña broma de la chica

-hace años que no escucho un comentario bromista de parte de alguien que no sea alguno de los carceleros… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó con una voz tranquila

-me llamo Marlene… estoy aquí porque Rachel me trajo, luego Skipper y su equipo vinieron a rescatarme. Pero todo salió mal, y ahora tengo que rescatarlos a ellos y a ustedes… les contaré mas detalles luego; pero antes tenemos que salir de aquí-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Sara sin mucho ánimo -llevamos años encerrados aquí y nunca hemos podido escapar-

Marlene se quedó pensando unos momentos

Miró a su alrededor y vio el tubo con el que había golpeado a Larry

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro

-tengo una idea…-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Espiráculo estaba muy concentrado leyendo unos documentos en su habitación hasta que escucho unos toques en la puerta de esta

-pasa Termidor- dijo sin apartar la mirada de los documentos. La langosta entró con cautela

-lamento interrumpirle doc- dijo apenado al ver la cantidad de carpetas y documentos sobre la cama del delfín el cual estaba acostado entre todo ese papeleo

-no te preocupes- dijo sin parar de leer -Larry me dijo que querías hablarme-

-¿en serio?- pregunto sorprendido

Le parecía extraño que Larry se lo haya hecho saber, si el mismo sabia que era para meterle en problemas con Espiráculo

-si. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?-

Termidor empezó a contarle con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido. Mientras que Espiráculo mantenía una mirada seria

-…y luego le dije que usted se enteraría… pero no pareció importarle mucho-

-ya veo… dile que quiero verlo cuanto antes- dijo tajante montándose en su motoneta

-si doc-

Espiráculo pasó de largo a la langosta para dirigirse a la salida

-emmh… ¿doc?-

-¿Qué?- pregunto volteando a ver sobre su hombro

-¿podría decirme que es todo este papeleo? Si a usted le parece, claro-

-nada en especial… solo planes viejos y fallidos. Solo estaba revisando-

-¿revisando que?-

-por que todos salen mal…-

-¿y encontró algo?-

-si… siempre les cuento mi plan… luego me detienen y se van. Pero si no se los cuento, no podrán detenerme porque no sabrán que es lo que deben detener-

-…¿entonces?-

-no les diré nada, es mas, me olvidaré de que ellos están aquí. Si logran escapar solo mandaré a pinza de cromo y al resto de las langostas a matarlos, y listo, eso es todo-

-…muy bien… supongo-

-¿doctor Espiráculo?- dijo otro crustáceo apareciendo frente al doc

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-su baño de cremitas ya esta listo-

-genial, iré cuando termine de hablar con Larry. Gracias Santiago-

-es "Samuel"-

-como sea- dijo girando los ojos -te veré después Termidor, puedes leer los documentos si quieres-

-gracias doctor- contestó la langosta. Finalmente espiráculo salió de la habitacion

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-…¿entonces que tienes que decir sobre eso?- preguntó el Delfín con las aletas en la cintura y claramente enojado

Larry se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, pero con una expresión sumamente seria. Todo rastro de sangre en sus patas y tenazas había sido limpiado

-no pensé que fuera algo malo contarle eso a la chica. Además solo se lo dije a ella…-

-si ¡y ella esta junto a los pingüinos! ¿¡crees que no se los contará!? ¡cuando lo sepan perdonarán a Rachel y escaparán!-

-aún si no lo hubiera hecho, ellos escaparían ¿o acaso no escapan siempre?-

El delfín se quedó en shock por unos momentos por la respuesta de la langosta. Aunque odiara admitirlo, tenia razón

Espiráculo sacudió su cabeza para salir de ese estado

-¡no voy a hacer nada respecto contigo por el simple hecho de que estás a cargo del "caso Russel"! ¡porque de no ser así yo…! ¡grrr! –

El mamífero apretó las aletas conteniendo su ira mientras que Larry lo miraba aburrido

-¿hay alguna novedad de ellos?- preguntó el científico ya mas tranquilo

-no. Aún siguen presos en aquella habitación- mintió

-muéstramelos por la cámara de seguridad-

Larry caminó tranquilamente hacia la computadora. Presionó unos cuantos botones y la imagen de los cinco pingüinos y la nutria presos por la lámina de acero apreció en la pantalla

-perfecto. Avísame si hay alguna novedad. Yo voy a dedicarme a mi hora diaria de cremas-

-de acuerdo doctor espiráculo-

El delfín salió de la habitación. Y en cuanto lo hizo, a Larry se le formó una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-tonto mamífero- dijo viendo la pantalla -¿acaso no se puede dar cuenta de que el video está en pausa?-

Finalmente Larry soltó una pequeña risa teniendo cuidado de que no le escucharan y salió de la habitación aparentando que nada había pasado


	18. Reencuentro

Capitulo18: Reencuentro

Termidor se frotó los ojos con cansancio

Desde que el doctor espiráculo se había ido para hablar con Larry, el había estado leyendo los planos en un escritorio en la habitación del delfín. Ya había leído más de la mitad de ellos… pero aún le faltaban muchos más

Con solo una pequeña lámpara iluminándole, se le quedó viendo por unos momentos a la gran columna de documentos que había sobre la mesa y que aún no había leído. Puso una expresión de fastidio

-_¿Cómo demonios tantos planes fueron frustrados por la misma razón? O mejor dicho, las mismas cuatro idiotas razones. ¡Quisiera que solo por una, POR UNA SOLA VEZ esos pingüinos dejaran de meterse donde no les incumbe!-_

Dejó los pensamientos de lado por un momento y tomó uno de los muchos documentos con su tenaza

Se tomó su tiempo para ver los dibujos y letras del plano (si, sabía leer. Al igual que la mayoría de las langostas y Espiráculo)

Finalmente la tiró de vuelta a la mesa y suspiró. Ya se había hartado de leer todos esos planes fallidos

Dio media vuelta a la silla giratoria en la que estaba sentado y bajó de esta con un pequeño salto

Salió de la habitación con paso tranquilo hacia el pasillo. Y como le era costumbre, miró hacia ambos lados con los parpados caídos, señal del aburrimiento que le invadía en ese momento

Estos se levantaron completamente al ver a Larry entrando y saliendo casi al instante de la sala de cámaras al final del pasillo, con un cesto de basura entre tenazas, caminando apresuradamente

Termidor se escondió rápidamente detrás de unas cajas de cartón que de seguro eran donde estaban guardados los documentos, que estaban tiradas por allí. Asomó un ojo, espiando a la langosta más oscura

Larry miró hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie le observaba, al no ver a nadie cerró la puerta detrás de él, tirando sin darse cuenta algunos pañuelos provenientes del cesto. Luego se alejó de allí rápidamente entrando a otra habitación y cerrando la puerta

-_esto me huele mal-_ pensó saliendo de su escondite. Caminó hasta el pañuelo y lo levanto y observó: tenía una mancha de sangre seca en el

Dirigió su mirada a la puerta por donde Larry había entrado y luego a la puerta de la sala de cámaras. Decidió entrar con cautela a esta última

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se asomó con desconfianza antes de entrar a la oscura habitación. Solo las múltiples pantallas iluminaban el lugar, entre ellas la pantalla que mostraba a los prisioneros aún atados en la lámina metálica

Termidor cerró la puerta con cuidado y caminó por la habitación buscando con la mirada alguna cosa fuera de lo común. Bufó al ver que aparentemente todo estaba normal

-_¿Qué es lo que escondes, Larry?-_ pensó frunciendo el ceño

Desde hace muchos años, cuando el doctor Espiráculo estaba empezando a volverse un villano, Termidor sentía cierta desconfianza hacia Larry

Termidor fue la primera langosta que se le unió a Espiráculo, luego de un tiempo se le unió otro grupo pequeño entre los cuales estaba la langosta oscura. Poco tiempo después, el delfín se quejaba de que no tenía suficiente dinero ni armas para sus frías intenciones de venganza hacia la humanidad

Larry fue quien le dio la idea de "El caso Russel", y Espiráculo quedó tan complacido que le mandó a el y a otras langostas a secuestrar a los padres de la futura víctima y lo puso a cargo del caso

Termidor no pudo evitar notar el rencor en la mirada de su compañero cada vez que llamaban a Russel por su verdadero nombre. Pero además de rencor había… ¿dolor?

En más de una ocasión lo había atrapado limpiándose alguna lágrima furtiva… y luego de cinco minutos estaba insultando al pingüino ninja por vía telefónica o video chat reclamándole que no había reunido dinero lo suficientemente rápido o algo por el estilo; y el plumífero le reclamaba también con insultos que le dejara hacer su trabajo en paz

Era como si estuviera escondiendo algo referente a ese pingüino negro. Esto no le daba buena espina a Termidor, y al parecer, el era el único que notaba todo esto

-¡maldición!- gritó golpeando el panel de control con ambas tenazas, frustrado por no encontrar nada. Sin darse cuenta de que había oprimido algunos botones en su acto. Miró hacia el suelo con expresión enojada

-…_**salgamos de este chiquero…-**_

Termidor alzó la vista sorprendido al reconocer esa voz como la del pingüino de cabeza plana. La pantalla al frente suyo empezó reproducir el video que estaba ya bastante atrasado

_-¿estaba en pausa?...- _ pensó con los ojos bien abiertos

Acto seguido adelantó el video y pudo ver que los pingüinos y la nutria escapaban de esa habitación hacia los pasillos. Se acercó hacia la pantalla que mostraba uno de los múltiples pasillos supuestamente vacío

Tocó algunos botones del panel y vio que este video también en pausa. Adelantó el video

Quedó verdaderamente impactado al ver sangrando a las cinco aves y que Larry confesara que él era el causante de su estado gracias a una máquina del delfín. La langosta escuchó atentamente las palabras de su compañero y enemigos

-_**…¿¡como ibas a tenerla!? ¡No me dejaste ser tu amigo siquiera! ¡solo pensabas en ti! Y yo que creí que podríamos ser más que amigos…-**_

Termidor se sorprendió por las palabras de Larry… ¿más que amigos?

Acaso a Larry… ¿gustaba de Rachel? ¿La misma pingüina que era la verdadera identidad de Russel?... ¿era por eso que Larry se incomodaba al hablar sobre ella?

Su expresión de sorpresa se hizo mayor al escuchar la historia de Larry y Rachel de niños… o mejor dicho: LUKE y Rachel. Con que eso era lo que la langosta ocultaba

-lo sabía…- dijo entre dientes antes de salir de aquella habitación sin molestarse de cerrar la puerta y caminó a paso largo hacia la habitación en la que Larry se encontraba

Dentro de aquella habitación, Larry se encontraba viendo las llamas del incinerador, y entre ellas las cenizas de lo que solían ser pañuelos llenos de sangre.

Solo el fuego daba luz al lugar, volviéndolo bastante tétrico la verdad

-_bueno… se acabó. Ya está muerta junto con los demás…-_ pensó seriamente viendo como las pequeñas lenguas de fuego danzaban felizmente -_ya cumplí parte de mi venganza…-_

_-pero…- _soltó un suspiro -… _¿Por qué no me siento complacido? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?... ¿Qué hice mal?-_

La puerta se abrió de golpe a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo e inmediatamente se volteó hacia ella. Pero se relajó al ver que solo se trataba de su compañero

-agg… solo eres tú, Termidor- el nombrado le miró con rabia en sus ojos, pero Larry ignoró esto por completo -no abras las puertas así, puedes matar a alguien de un infarto-

-claro…- contestó fríamente con un tono algo sarcástico -y hablando de matar… ¿Cómo se siente matar por venganza?-

Larry alzó una ceja

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- preguntó dándole la espalda para seguir viendo el fuego dentro del incinerador

-no te hagas el tonto. Sabes a lo que me refiero…** Luke Duncan**…-

Larry abrió los ojos como platos y luego miró de frente a su compañero que tenía una mirada bastante seria. ¿¡como demonios aquella langosta conocia su verdadero nombre tan repentinamente!?

En su rostro claramente se podía notar la gran sorpresa que se habia llevado al escuchar tales palabras

-¿¡cómo diablos…!?-

-cámaras de seguridad- contestó anticipadamente sabiendo lo que Larry iba a preguntar -¿en serio crees que matarlos a todos es la mejor venganza?-

-¡tú que sabes!- su voz sonaba bastante molesta despues de haber salido del estado de shock y ahora miraba fijamente a su compañero de una manera no muy amigable -¡yo sé lo que hago!-

-eres un traidor-

-¿¡yo!? ¡ja! Por favor, Espiráculo quiere verlos muertos ¿no? Además, dices que matarlos no es la mejor venganza y el nariz de botella quiere verlos hechos pedecitos... ¿irónico, no? Estoy haciéndole un favor-

-¡pero estás haciendo esto a sus espaldas!- dijo casi gritandole -no lo haces por él ¡lo haces por venganza personal! ¡además Espiraculo solo quiere matarlos por metiches!-

-¡bien! ¡soy un traidor! ¿¡ok!?- su paciencia estaba casi en su límite -¡traicioné la lealtad de Espiráculo! ¡traicioné el orgullo de mi padre! ¡traicioné al ejército ártico! ¡y traicioné la amistad de Rachel! ¿¡contento!?-

-¡¿de qué lado estás!? ¿¡del nuestro o de ellos!?-

-¡estoy de MI lado!-

El ambiente se había vuelto totalmente tenso. Larry gruñó y le dio la espalda a Termidor; apretaba sus pinzas con rabia y cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse aunque sea un poco

-tu… aún la amas ¿cierto?- preguntó firmemente refiriendose a la pinguina. Larry abrió sus ojos de golpe con una mezcla de ira y sorpresa; realmente no se esperaba aquella pregunta, o mas que pregunta, era una afirmación que tomó a Larry totalmente desprevenido. Se giró para ver a su compañero de frente

-¡CALLATE!- le gritó mostrando sus filosas pinzas abiertas. Termidor también empezaba a mostrar agresión

-¡deja de mentirte a ti mismo! ¡puedo verlo en tus ojos!- la paciencia de la langosta oscura se agotó

Se lanzó contra Termidor dándole un puñetazo. Termidor acudió su cabeza por el golpe antes recibido y contestó de la misma manera con el doble de fuerza

Larry cayó al suelo y se levantó algo aturdido, pero antes de que su vista se aclarara completamente ya había recibido otro golpe de la cola de su compañero, mandándolo al suelo nuevamente

Larry sobó su cabeza unos momentos y su vista se aclaró. Termidor ya no estaba en la habitación y la puerta se encontraba abierta: había huído

-maldición…- murmuró en voz baja para levantarse del suelo. Verdaderamente había perdido la practica en artes marciales desde que había huído del polo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿esta muérto?-

Skipper pudo escuchar una voz chillona a lo lejos, trató de abrir los ojos pero no podía; aún estaba muy aturdido

-no, solo que la medicina aún no le ha hecho un total efecto- dijo una voz mas madura

-¡Aaaggg, Boris, tarda demasiado!- reclamó una tercera voz -¡despierta ya monja mandona!-

Skipper abrió los ojos de golpe al recibir una certera bofetada en su mejilla. No pudo evitar soltar una expresion de dolor y sorpresa

-¡Ouch!... ¿¡cola anillada!?- preguntó sorprendido viendo al lémur fiestero aún con la mano en el aire por dar la bofetada y notando que el estaba tirado en el suelo. Su mirada sorprendida pasó a una molesta -¿¡pero que diablos te pasa!?-

-¡no! ¡¿ que es lo que te pasa a TI!?- dijo señalandole acusadoramente y tocando la punta de su pico con su dedo pulgar al decir la palabra "TI" dejando vizco a Skipper por unos momentos -¡se supone que venían a rescatar a mi novia Marlene! ¡luego vengo a buscarlos y los encuentro en el suelo durmiendo como unos holgazanes!-

-¿Qué no era Rachel su novia?- preguntó el aye-aye con una ceja levantada

-un galán como yo no puede gustarle a una sola chica, orejón- dijo con lujuría acomodando su corona

Skipper giró los ojos con fastidio y se levantó del suelo apresuadamente de menera algo torpe, pero sin sentir dolor casi en lo absoluto. Pero… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿si lo último que recordaba era que practicamente se estaba casi muriendo?

-_¿todo fue un sueño?...-_

Pero al mirar a su alrededor y ver que aún estaba en aquel pasillo cayó en cuenta de que todo fue real

Miró sobre el hombro del lémur y lo que vió hizo que casi gritara de sorpresa y alegría. Alli estaba su equipo. Cabo estaba recostado en las aletas de Rico y junto a ellos estaba el científico limpiando sus hombros con un pañuelo. Ninguno parecia notar la mirada de su líder sobre ellos. Ya no habia rastro de sangre en sus plumas, aunque no estaban limpias del todo. No se habia percatado de que sus plumas también estaban sin aquel molesto color carmesí y que su aleta herida estaba ahora vendada… pero eso era lo de menos ¡lo que importaba ahora era que su equipo estaba bien!

-¡EQUIPO!-

El trío de aves levantó la mirada al reconocer aquella voz

-¡Skipper!- dijeron alegremente Kowalski y Rico. Cabo sonrió enormemente con algo de cansancio

Skipper casi corrió hacia el encuentro con su equipo quien lo recibió con un pequeño abrazo. Se separó de ellos he interrogó a su teniénte con la mirada

-pero… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-los lémures vinieron a buscarnos porque tardábamos demasiado. No sé como, pero lograron entrar y al encontrarnos sacaron unas medicinas que yo había creado hace unas semanas, me la dieron, me recuperé, hice mas y se las inyecté a cada uno…- el rostro de Skipper palideció

-¿in-inyectar?... ¿con a-gu-gujas?-

-calmate estabas desmayado cuando hice eso…- dijo tranquilamente -todos estamos ya casi bien… exepto Cabo… estaba casi muerto y apenas logré salvarlo. Está debil, pero estable; por eso no puede hablar ni caminar, pero estará bien en algunos días-

-decidimos traer sus cosas del laboratorio porque algo me dicía que estaban en problemas- explicó el lémur mas viejo

-¡siii! ¡la monja nerd nescesitaba sus cosas científicas!- dijo alegremente Mort con su voz chillona

-¡oye! ¿¡a quién llamas "nerd"!?- dijo ofendido y con el seño fruncido. El resto estalló en risas a excepción obviamente del cadete y el científico

-_de seguro Rachel lo molestará con eso lo que queda de año- _pensó entre risas _-un segundo… ¿Dónde está ella?-_

-emmmhh… ¿Dónde está Rachel?...-

La pregunta de Skipper hizo callar a todos de forma automática. Cambiaron sus semblantes a uno serio con un poco de pena

Skipper interrogó a Kowalski una vez mas con la mirada. Este último suspiró antes de señalar con su cabeza hacia atrás de ellos

Skipper miró sobre el hombro de su teniente y vió a la hembra sentada dándoles la espalda, de frente a la pared

Su expresión se aflojó al verla allá sentada.

-ha estado así desde que despertó. No ha querido hablar con nadie o siquiera moverse…- comentó el científico con aire preocupado

-¿Cuántas veces han tratado de hablar con ella?-

-cuatro veces… nada dá resultado. Es como hablarle a un muerto viviente-

Skipper miró a su teniente por un momento; soltó un suspiro y caminó lentamente hacia ella; se detuvo frente a su espalda y dudó un momento si hablar o no

-Rachel…- dijo suavemente. Ella no se movió. Él soltó un suspiro

-escucha… lamento todo lo que pasó…- ella seguía sin reaccionar, pero Skipper no dejaría de hablar por eso -lo que dijo Larry de mis tios también me impactó muchisimo…-

Skipper la miró con determinación

-Rachel… mirame ¿si? Dime algo…- nada, ninguna respuesta -perdóname por no poder hacer nada…-

Skipper guardó silencio por unos momentos. Pero al no recibir respuesta, dio un suspiro y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse resignado

-…no tienes porque disculparte Skipper... nada de esto es tu culpa-

El habla quebrada y casi nula de Rachel hizo que Skipper se girara a verla… cosa que ella no hizo ya que seguía mirando aquella pared

-Rachel… mirame…- le suplicó -esto es tan doloroso tanto para ti, como para mí. Yo…-

-¿¡Y TU QUE SABES DE DOLOR!?- le interrumpió volteandose por fin; Su mirada era totalmente aterradora, sus ojos se encontraban rojos por la hinchazón y algunas plumas se su rostro parecían haber sido arrancadas por ella misma, además de multiples arañazos. Skipper retrocedió instintivamente ante tal escena, impactado, abró sus ojos con horror y colocó sus aletas como una tabla al igual que su la expresión de Rachel cambió a una sumamente triste al notar esto, ralmente no era su inteción hacerle reaccionar de esa forma. Bajó la mirada -…fueron tantos años… tantos años, cargando con miles de vidas inocentes. Manchándome con su sangre y cometiendo miles de diferentes crímenes… ¿y para qué?... para tratar de mantener vivos a dos seres que quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevan muertos… ¡quien sabe cuanto tiempo!... tantas vidas que se perdieron sin nescecidad. Y ahora estoy aquí como una tonta lamentándome tras enterarme de eso y de saber que mi amigo de la infancia es quien menos sospechaba que podia ser. Perdoname Skipper… perdona por todo lo que te he hecho y te estoy haciendo pasar… por matar a tus antiguos compañeros, por tratar de hacerle lo mismo a Cabo, por haberte lastimado… ¡perdon!-

Skipper miró con dolor como su prima rompia a llorar con ambas aletas sobre su rostro. Se arrodilló y la abrazó suavemente dejando que ella se acurrucara en su pecho, mojándolo; pudo sentir que estaba ardiendo en fiebre

-saldremos de esta prima…- murmuró suavemente

-no, no lo haremos…- dijo acurrucandoce a él con mas fuerza y cerrando los ojos con sumo dolor -todo lo que he hecho fue en vano… perdí la batalla…-

-no. No aún- dijo una voz masculina muy conocida para ambos

Rachel se congeló por unos momentos y abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa voz… ¿acaso podía ser?...

Levantó lentamente la mirada para ver a los ojos al cabeza plana, buscando en ellos alguna respuesta. Él le miró seriamente con un poco de sorpresa y se separó un poco de ella para poder ver sobre su propio hombro; Rachel miró con temor hacia el frente

Allí, junto con los demás pinguinos y los lémures se encontraba Marlene, acompañada con dos pinguinos mas maduros mirando a la pinguina con extrema felicidad, mas sin poderse mover de su sitio

Rachel se levantó con cuidado del suelo y caminó lentamente hacia ellos sin romper el contacto visual. Parecía un zombie y tenía la mente en otro lado

El pasillo ahora estaba sumamente silencioso.

Rachel llegó frente a ambas aves y aún les miraba a los ojos sin poderlo creer. Levantó ambas aletas para tocarles la mejilla a ambos y asegurarse de que no eran fantasmas o una simple ilución de su mente

Se estremeció al sentir las plumas de sus rostros y sentir una pequeña lágrima que salia de su ojo. Los ojos de ambos pingunos también estaban llorosos pero con una enorme sonrisa en su pico

Rachel abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo al sentir su mente volver a su cuerpo y su corazón dar un brinco dentro de su pecho. Sonrió de igual enorme manera y saltó a los brazos de ambas aves

-¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! ¡ESTÁN VIVOS! ¡ESTÁN VIVOS! ¡ESTÁN VIVOS!-

Sara y William se aferraron fuertemente al cuerpo de su hija con miedo de perderla otra vez. El trio de aves jamás habian sentido tanta alegria en sus vidas y sus ojos parecian ahora cascadas a pesar de tenerlos fuertemente cerrados

-mi niña- dijo su madre llenandole el rostro de multiples besos -no tienes idea de cómo te extrañamos…-

-y yo a ustedes. ¡no puedo creer que esto esté pasando!- dijo abriendo los ojos con infinita alegría

-tampoco nosotros cariño- dijo su padre secando las lagrimas de las mejillas de su hija provocando que esta soltara una pequeña risita

Rachel dejó su sonrisa de lado por un momento

-creí… creí que estaban…- no pudo completar su oración

-pero no lo estamos- dijo su padre sabiendo a lo que se refería

-te adoramos Rachel.- completó Sara

Rachel respondió con un fuerte abrazo. Nadie volvería a separarlos jamás… Nadie.

El resto del grupo sonrió ante tal escena contagiados de aquella infinita alegría

Ahora la suerte parecía estar de su lado… no les importaba si el mundo se acabara en ese momento, porque ahora, todo parecía estar perfecto

**Holaaaaaa genteeeee (si es que todavía estan alli… :( )**

**Bueno se que me he demorado bastante, es por que he estado escribiendo en mi otros fics de vocaloid y ya que por acá no hay reviews… tampoco me apuré por subirlo, ademas mi computadora estaba dañada DX**

**Quiero reviews! aganme saber que están alli! Me siento muy sholita D:**

**Hablando de otras cosas… recordarán que hace unos cuantos caps les dije que estabamos a "tres o dos capítulos del final"… jeje de seguro estarán diciendo:**

**-"valla… la pingu dice y dice que va a terminar la historia y no la termina -.-"-**

**Bueno… es que al final decidí alargar un poquis más la historia porque me perecía muy corta :/ pero si estamos en la recta final ;) podria decir que faltan mas o menos como tres caps mas para terminar.**

**En fin… me voy a comer los mangos de mort :D sayonara!**

**Pingu98 fuera!**


End file.
